Secrets
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: What would happen if Bella had a past even she didn't know about?What would happen if her past and her secrets turned her whole world upside down? What if everything that happened was fate? B/J story.
1. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic EVER! So please bear with me. In this one Alice does not get a vision of Bella cliff diving so Edward does not come back. It is kind of slow in the beginning but but it will pick up later. On that note here is my first attempt at a fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: This is only the beginning.**

_My name is Bella Swan. And if someone told me two years ago that I would move from Arizona to forks and meet and fall in love with a vampire. Only to have him up and leave me broken hearted. I would of called them crazy. But that is exactly what happened. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next. Because it would change my world forever. This is my story………_

It has been months since Edward left forks and me. But I still felt the pain as if it was yesterday. I doubt I would of made it this far if it wasn't for Jacob. He is my rock. Everyday I spend with him the hole that Edward left in my heart seems to get smaller and the pain seems to hurt less.

It was Friday and I was in school in my last class for the day. Trig. Man did I hate this class. The only thing that made this class less then un bearable was that my friend Angela was in the same class. I was practically staring at the clock counting down the minutes until the class was over. 2:57, 2:58, 2:59, 3:00 finally I thought to myself when class was finally dismissed. As I was walking down the hall toward my locker. My friend Angela came up to me and asked "What are you doing this weekend?" As I came to a stop in front of my locker I said "I don't know. I'll probley go over to jakes house." "You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." replied Angela with a smirk on her face as she watched me put my books away in my locker and grabbed my coat and keys. "It's not like that. Jacob is my best friend. I like spending time with him." I said as I slammed my locker door shut. I could tell she didn't believe me as she replied "Sure. Well anyways if you and your boyfriend Jacob have a couple of hours to spare. Tyler, mike, myself and the rest of us are having a bonfire on Saturday at the beach and you two are more than welcome to come." I opened my mouth to say something when someone behind me said my name. I turned around and saw Abby a secretary that worked in the school office. "Bella Could I speak to you for a second." Abby asked standing at the doorway to the school office. "Sure just give me a minute." I said as I turned back around. "I'll see if we can make it to the bonfire. But I can't promise anything." I said to Angela. And then I turned around and walked down to the office. When I entered the office I saw Abby standing behind her desk. Looking through some files in the filing cabinet. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Well it seems that we have misplaced a copy of your Birth Certificate. I have looked through your file a dozen times and I can't seem to find it. I believe we misplaced it when we rearranged the office a couple of weeks ago. If you could please bring a copy with you on Monday and drop it off that would be great." replied Abby. "Sure. I am sure we got a copy of it at home somewhere." I replied. "Thanks." Said Abby as I walked out the door. As I walked outside to the parking lot. I breathed in the cool, clean air and instantly I felt relaxed. I should call Jacob when I get home. I thought to myself as I got into my truck. But instantly realized that he was on patrol tonight. So he wouldn't be home

Later that night as Charlie and I sat at the table eating the steak and mashed potatoes that I had made for supper. I said "Abby called me into the office today. And said she misplaced the copy of my birth certificate. And she wanted me to bring a copy with me on Monday." As I said that I saw Charlie tense up. I got curious as to why Charlie reacted like that. Finally after a couple of minutes Charlie said "I'll bring it by and drop it off at the office on Monday." I accepted his answer until I realized something. "Dad you can't. You have to work double shifts on Monday Remember? You won't have time to drop it off. Look just give me the copy and I will drop it off. It's not like I am not going to be there anyways." I said as I got up and carried mine and Charlie's empty plates to the sink. As I put the dishes in the sink I heard Charlie sigh. "Bella we need to talk." Charlie said. I looked at him and saw the expression on worry writen all over his face. I walked back to the table and sat down. "What is it?" I asked curious as to what would make Charlie worry. Charlie took a deep breath and said "Bella you're adopted."

And that is when my world stopped turning

**Authors Note: So what do you think? This is my first fanfic ever so please review. If I get enough reviews. I will post a second chapter soon.**


	2. I'm what!

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews it keeps me writing. Anyways in this chapter it picks up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: I'm WHAT?**

My whole world stopped turning with those three little words. I just stood there in shock for the longest time.

"Bella please say something?" Charlie said after what seemed like forever.

After a couple of minites I just shook my head and said "I'm sorry I Must have been just had a nightmare cause I thought I just heard you say I was adopted."

"I did." he replied with a look of sadness in face.

"No you didn't. Cause MY dad would of told me I was adopted instead of waiting me to find out on my own." I said with a rise in my voice. I was so angry right now. With him with the world.

_This is just great first Edward leaves me broken hearted and just when I get to feel a little bit better. I get this bomb shell dropped on me. What next?_ I thought to myself as Charlie sat there trying to find the right words to say next. But I didn't give him the chance to respond.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you EVER going to tell me? I said with anger in my voice.

"Your mother and I wanted to tell you but we could never find the right time." responded Charlie trying to make me understand.

I just couldn't stand being in the house anymore. I needed to get out. I needed some air. I needed some time to think. And most of all I needed to blow off some steam.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed for the back door.

"When are you going to be back." asked Charlie with worry and concern in his voice.

"When I blow off some steam." I responded as I opened the door and walked out into the cool clean night air.

I just stood in the backyard looking up at the full moon and breathing in and out the clean, crisp, cool night air trying to calm myself down cause at the moment I was so angry I was seeing red. But the breathing did little to calm me down because I have never been this upset before.

_It was bad enough when I felt so betrayed by Edward. But this was different. This was worse because I was betrayed by the very people I was supposed to trust the most. I was betrayed by my family._

Since breathing did not calm me down. I decided to go for a walk. But where to go was the problem. I didn't want to walk on the sidewalks because I didn't want to risk someone driving by and seeing me in this kinda of condition . I really was not in the mood to be around anyone right now.

So even though I knew Victoria was out there waiting for her chance to kill me and the forest was not exactly the safest place to be at night. I decided that the forest was the most private and best place to blow off some steam.

As I walked though the forest I was instantly reminded that this was the exact same place that Edward said Goodbye to me and left me broken hearted on the forest floor. And thinking of that was just adding fuel to the flame of anger I already had. I was seeing red again. I have never felt so much anger in my life.

I suddenly got really hot like I was running a temputure of something. Thinking I was hot cause I was so angry and that it was just my body responding to the cool night air I took off my jacket and threw it on the forest floor thinking that I'll just pick it up on my way back home after I was done with my walk.

As I kept walking I was thinking. _How could the two people I trusted most in the world betray me like this? How could Edward up and leave me like he did. And how could Charlie lie to me all these years? Everything was fine until I met Edward Cullen! I curse you Edward where ever you are for turning my world upside down._

Then I felt a weird sensation. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt like my body was going to spontasionally combust into a ball of flames at any moment. And just then my stomach felt as though I was going to throw up. The next thing I knew I was knelt on the ground grabbing my stomach. I felt weird for a second more and then I noticed my stomach pain was gone. And as I looked down at my hands to get up to stand once more. I noticed instead of my hands being there I saw two HUGE white wolf paws instead. I then looked at myself and saw not the body of a eighteen year old girl but the body of a huge white wolf.

_Oh my god! No this can't be happening! Not now! Not ever! This has to be a dream. Yeah that's it I am dreaming. Any second now I am going to wake up in my nice warm bed._ I was thinking.In a couple of second when that didn't happen I decided _I am just hallucinating. I will just walk to the creek and splash some water in my face and find out I was just hallucinating this whole thing._

I crawled to the creek bed on all fours afraid as to what I would see. I slowly peered over the creek bed into the water to splashed water in my face and right away I noticed my reflection. I expected to see my tear stained face and long flowing brown hair but that is not what I saw. What I saw was completely different.

I saw the reflection of a white wolf standing looking back at me where my reflection was supposed to be. Once again I was in shock.

The white wolf was me. There was no denying it. Apparently I was a werewolf just like Jacob and the rest. _But how? I wasn't part of Jacobs tribe. Only a select few in his tribe was a were wolf cause his people were descended from wolfs. So how come I am a were wolf now?_ I wondered lost in my train of thought. I looked down at my reflection and noticed how my beautiful white fur shined in the moonlight.

Even though I was in wolf form you could still see the expressions in my face. _Even in wolf form I still can't keep feeling from showing._ I thought to myself making myself smile a little at this. But my smile slowly faded as I heard the sound of leaves wrestling in the distance. And then with my keen eyesight I saw the culprit of the sound. It was just a mouse scurrying across the forest floor. _Calm down Bella you can't freak out every time you hear something. _I thought to myself as my heart rate returned to normal.

Then a second later I felt the cool breeze blow across my face and with it was a horrible smell. It made me want to gag. I never smelt something so horrible. _What is that smell! _I thought to myself . Then it hit me.

_Vampires. Judging by Jacobs reaction to vampires. Vampires smelled horrible to werewolf's. That must be what I smell. I couldn't imagine anything that could smell worse. But who was it? Edward? No he wouldn't come back. _I thought to myself. Then I suddenly realized. _Victoria._

I know I wasn't supposed to go after Victoria. But that was when I was human. Now I am a wolf. _I might be able to take her._ I thought to myself. _I couldn't pass up this opportunity to take down Victoria once and for all. _I thought to myself as I took off after the source of that smell.

I jumped over the creek in one bound and ran through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I was faster than I realized in wolf form. The trees were racing by me as I flew through the forest, As I Zig Zaged my way around trees I realized my reaction time was faster too. I was following the smell deep into the forest. As the smell got more intense I slowed down cause I knew I was getting close. Then I came to a complete stop.

_She right here. I know she is I can smell her as clear as day. _I thought to myself as I looked around trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Well it looks like there is a new wolfie in the pack." said a sing song voice coming from the tree above me.

It was Victoria I knew it was.

"_Don't be a coward and show yourself." _I thought knowing full well she could hear and understand me.

"As you wish." said Victoria as she appeared before me.

"_I will give you one last chance. Leave here and never return if you refuse I will have no choice but to kill you."_ I thought directing my thoughts to her.

"But I cannot leave. Not until I kill Bella. I think it is only fair since Edward killed my mate. I should be able to kill his." replied Victoria

I was trying to hide my relief that Victoria didn't know I was Bella. And I was certainly trying not to think of it since she could tell what I was thinking. Of course since I have now phased into a werewolf I probley did not smell the same. So maybe that is why she didn't realize it was me.

"_I cannot let you kill Bella. It is against the treaty."_ I thought so she could hear me.

"I am not part of the treaty so it doesn't apply to me." replied Victoria.

"_None the less. I still cannot let you kill a human." _I replied.

" I will not let you get in the way of my goal. I will kill Bella. And if you get in my way I will kill you too. Now if you excuse me I have a human to kill." replied Victoria as she started heading towards my house in a blur.

Even though I was not afraid of her killing me since I was standing right here and not home. But Charlie was home and probley waiting up for me. I could not let him get hurt of killed because of me. So I raced after her running as fast as I possibly could. I could see her racing in front of me in a blur. The more I followed her the closer I got to her. Until finally I took a final big leap and grabbed onto her shoulder with my jaws wrestling her to the ground. I fought her with all my strength biting at her and clawing at her.

Until she flew one arm around and threw me against a tree. As my back hit the tree I let out a yelp of pain.

"_I cannot let her get away! I must stop her." _I thought to myself as I tried to focus my vision on what was happening right in front of me.

Then I heard a voice very familiar to me say "_Don't worry I got her. She an't going anywhere. Sam, Jacob get over here we got Victoria." _I recognized that voice it was Quil. He must have been the one to patrol around my house for tonight.

I sat up with pain still radiating through my whole body. And saw Quil in his wolf form grabbing Victoria by the neck and start to shake her like a rag doll. Until Victoria grabbed Quil with one hand and threw him out of my sight. After that Victoria got up and saw two wolfs appear in front of her. Sam and Jacob. So she got up and took off in the other direction knowing that she was soon becoming out numbered. I then saw Sam and Jacob take a quick glance at me and then took off running after Victoria.

I got up still feeling the pain from being thrown against a tree. And started to limp my way back to my house.

When I heard Quil for behind me say to me through his thought "_Wait who are you? Where are you? We can help you."_

But I didn't want their help at least not yet. I had to have time to think things out. I tried not to think so the others could not hear me if they were close by. As I limped my way back to my house. I saw my jacket on the forest floor where I left it and took it in my mouth and carried it to a nearby tree. I lay the coat down on the forest floor and I sat down next to the coat and I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself with out anyone over hearing. "_Okay calm down. Just calm down. I need to phase back. Concentrate on phasing back."_

All of a sudden I felt my whole body relax and it felt as though I was melting like a candle of wax. When I opened my eyes. I saw my hands were now my human hands and I looked down to find my naked body. Since my clothes were shredded when I phased.

I quickly became cold and I wrapped the coat around my naked body. I wanted nothing more than to go home and get in bed and not get up again until tomorrow. But I started worrying that Sam, Jacob and Quil would follow my scent and find out it was me. But again I thought "_No because my scent is all around this forest since it is right next to my house. And since Victoria did not know it was me when we talked it is proof that I don't smell the same when I phase to my werewolf form."_

When I thought this I was glad that I could think again without fearing anyone overhearing me.

As my house came into view. I was glad to see that the only lights on in the house was the dim glow of the tv in the living room. I was hoping and praying that Charlie was asleep cause it would be hard to explain why I had nothing on but a coat. Also I didn't want to talk about my whole situation of being adopted and everything at least not right now. I was way too tired and hurt to much to think.

I slowly crept up the back stairs to the house and slowly opened the door. As I made my way to the living room. I saw Charlie asleep on the couch with the tv playing some infermertial.

"_He must of fell asleep waiting up for me."_ I thought to myself as I cover Charlie up with a blanket. Thanking god he didn't wake up.

I slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to my bedroom and took off my coat and took a shower. I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower in a tank top and shorts and my hair pulled back into a pony tail. It felt so good to take a shower after running through the forest half the night and fighting a vampire who wanted me dead. Not to mention avoiding my best friend so he wouldn't find out just yet that you were just like him a werewolf. Right then I glanced at my alarm clock on my night stand and the time read 2:49 a.m.

"_God it is late. If I don't get some sleep. I am going to feel awful in the morning." _I thought to myself as I crawled into bed and laid down with my back still hurting.

"_Right now I am going to get some sleep. I will try to figure out everything when I wake up."_ I thought to myself as I tried to relax to fall asleep.

I finally fell asleep about a hour later. And as I dreamt the events of the day re played in my head.

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? Please review and tell me what you think. I promise you if you review in the next chapter you will find out more about Bellas past and who her parents are. And much more. Reviews encourage me to continue to write this story. But if you don't review I won't be encouraged to continue. Thus this story won't have another chapter. So please review.**

**Also on a side note please excuse any misspelled words. My spell check doesn't want to work today.**


	3. Secrets of the past

**Authors Note: Thanks to your reviews here is my next chapter. **

Chapter 3: Secrets of the past

I woke up in the morning to the smell and sound of bacon frying downstairs in the kitchen. And as I laid there listening to the sound of sizzling bacon I replayed what happened last night in my head.

"_It has to of been a dream. I can't really be adopted and I Know I can't be a werewolf. That's it. It was just a awful dream." _I thought to myself as I sat up in bed. But the shooting pain in my back reminded me it was all too real.

"_Well considering I have a shooting pain racing up my back. What happened last night was definitely NOT a dream." _I thought as I grabbed my lower back hoping that if I just sat still for a couple of minutes the pain would subside.

I checked the clock on my beside table as saw that it was only 6:07 in the morning. "_ Uhhhh I have only had a little over three hours of sleep. How does Jacob and the rest do this everyday." _I thought to myself as I slowly stood up. And was relieved to find out that the pain in my back did not reappear when I moved.

I took my sweet time getting dressed and ready for the day because I didn't know what to say to Charlie when I saw him. I wasn't angry at him anymore. Just a little upset and hurt that he didn't tell me to begin with and the fact that he tried to hide it.

Then all of a sudden the sound of a smoke alarm went off. I ran downstairs to find the kitchen was completely engulfed in a thick gray smoke and that Charlie was at the stove taking the skillet off the burner and putting it in the sink.

Seeing that there wasn't a fire and that the only cause for the smoke was Charlie's horrible cooking skills. I went around the kitchen opening up the windows trying to let the smoke out of the house.

"Hey Bella sorry if I woke you up. I was just cooking some breakfast." Said Charlie as he turned off the smoke alarms and went to inspect the skillet that had permently burnt on black pieces of bacon.

"I can see that." I replied as I tried to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across my face.

"Dad do me a favor and let me do the cooking from now on." I said as I took the skillet from the sink and threw it in the trash since there was no amount of scrubbing was going to make that bacon come off of that skillet.

"Sure thing Bells." Charlie replied as he sat down at the table. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Charlie said "Hey you called me dad."

"Yeah why wouldn't I? You are my dad." I said as I proceeded to get two bowls from the top counter. So we could have some cereal since the only bacon we had was burnt to a crisp.

"Well since you were so mad at me last night and that since now that you know you are adopted I thought you would never think of me as your dad again." replied Charlie

I took a big sigh and turned around to face him and said "No matter how mad I am at you. You will always be my father. Just cause we are not related by blood doesn't mean a thing. You will always be my dad."

Charlie seemed relieved when I told him that. Cause the expression on his face went from worry to a relaxed look.

For the next couple of minutes there was complete silence as I rounded up two bowls, spoons and glasses And laid a carton of orange juice and milk and a box of cereal on the table so we could have some cereal.

As Charlie and I filled our bowls and glasses with our morning breakfast. I heard him sigh as he finally said "Do you have any questions about your birth parents you would like to know?"

I was taken aback by this. I knew it took a lot for Charlie to ask that. It took me a couple of second to respond since his question took me by complete surprise.

"Well um yeah. But I don't know where to start. Ummm tell me about my birth parent and how you came about adopting me. Did my birth parents not want me or something?" I asked as I strained my ears not wanting to miss a word of what Charlie was going to say next.

"No Bella according to Billy your parents loved you very much." Charlie replied

"What does Billy have to do with anything?" I asked now totally confused.

"Bella you were too young to remember but Billy and his family took care of you for a couple of months after your parents died. Billy and your dad were best friends. And if it wasn't for Billy your mother and I wouldn't of never gotten the chance to adopt you." replied Charlie

"Okay now I am totally confused. Just start at the beginning." I said as I took a drink of my orange juice.

"Okay now I didn't know your parents but when you were four you and your parents were involved in a car accident and you were the only one that survived your parents died on impact. Well after that Billy and his family took you in until someone would adopt you. Well your mother and I wanted to adopt you but since you were a Quileute and from their tribe the elders of the tribe didn't want anyone from outside the tribe to adopt you. But Billy stood up for us and argued that even though your mother and I wasn't a Quileute we were good people and Billy and I were best friends and we didn't live that far away so you wouldn't be far from the rest of the tribe and that you would always be at la push all the time anyways since you and Jacob would play while Billy and I fished. Well after a lot of arguing the elders finally agreed to let us adopt you." After Charlie explained everything to me. We sat there in silence as I let everything sink in.

"_My parents are Quileute. I am a Quileute. Well at least I don't feel like a complete freak now. Now I know why I phased." _I thought to myself as we sat there in complete silence.

"I can't believe I don't remember any of this." I finally said after what seemed like a eternity.

"Bella don't be too hard on yourself. You were only four. When we saw you a week after the accident when you were staying with Billy and his family. You were still traumatized by the accident. You barely said a word and when you did the only person you talked to was Jacob." explained Charlie as he got up and took his bowl and glass to the sink.

" Well I hate to do this to you Bella. But I got to work a double shift today. Are you sure you are going to be alright?" He asked as he put on his jacket.

"I will be alright. I just need time to think." I said as I proceeded to put my dishes in the sink.

"Well alright. If you need anything you know how to reach me." Said Charlie as he walked out the door.

A couple of minutes later I heard him get into his cruiser and drive away.

After he left I sat in the living room trying to concentrate on the movie that was playing on the tv. But I just couldn't concentrate. Not when I had so many more questions left unanswered. Charlie told me all he knew. There was more to the story. I just had a gut feeling there was more to this then it seemed. I had to know more I had to know what was missing from this story. I had to talk to Billy he was the only person who would know the whole story. So I grabbed my keys and coat and headed towards La Push.

The whole drive up there I had a million questions that ran through my head. But all of those questions vanished when the door to the Blacks door opened and there was Billy.

"I'm sorry Bella but Jacobs not home yet." Said Billy.

"I'm not here to see Jacob. I'm here to see you. We need to talk." I said

At that I came inside and closed the door and followed Billy into the living room.

"What's up?" Billy asked as he rolled around to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a Quileute. You know that little piece of information would of came in handy last night when I phased into a full fledge werewolf." I blurted out without even thinking.

"So Charlie finally told you. That you were adopted." Replied Billy

"I tell you that I phased into a werewolf and THAT is the first thing that comes to mind that Charlie finally told me about adopting me!" I practically yelled in disbelief.

"Bella your father was a werewolf so I knew you had a chance of becoming one too." Said Billy

Then a thought hit me_. "Oh my god what if I had phased in Arizona. With me not knowing what the heck was happening to me and being absolutely no woods for millions of miles around I would have been seen and captured by the government for sure and one of three things would of happened. They would of put me in a cage, used me as a science experiment or killed me probley all three." _

"Knowing that I had the chance of becoming a werewolf. A thought didn't cross you mind you might want to tell me. Especially when we moved to Arizona." I said with such disbelief.

"I didn't tell you because you would only phase when a vampire would move into the area and since Arizona is not on the top ten places a vampire would like to live since it is sunny all the time. I didn't think I had to worry." replied Billy.

At that I just sat down on the couch and looked at the floor soaking up all this new information. About a life and parents I didn't even know I had.

I was deep in thought I didn't even notice that Billy had left the room and then came back a couple of minutes later holding a framed picture.

"Here Bella I thought might want to look at this." Said Billy as he handed me the framed picture.

I looked at the picture in my hands. It was a picture of a group of people sitting by a bonfire. In this group there was four adults and three children.

This picture was taken a week before your parents were murdered. At the annual bonfire where we tell the history of our ancestors." said Billy then he started pointing out the people in the picture.

"This is my wife and me." Said Billy as he pointed out the couple on the left side of the picture. I could clearly tell it was a much younger version of Billy sitting beside his wife.

"And that is Rachael don't you remember her? She is Jacobs sister." Asked Billy as I nodded to his question.

"And of course that is Jacob and you." Said Billy as he pointed out the two little children that sat on the ground in the middle of the picture.

"I swear you two were inseperatable." Said Billy as he let out a little chuckle.

When I looked at the picture I didn't even realize that was me. Of course I never saw a picture of myself before the age of four since that was when I was adopted.

"And them." Said Billy "Are your parents" as he pointed out the other couple in the picture. My father was tall and muscular probley came with the territory of being a werewolf. He also had pitch black short spiked hair. He looked like he would fit right in with Sams pack. My mother on the other hand didn't look anything like that. She had white skin and didn't look anywhere near tan and had hair like mine.

"My mother doesn't look like she is a Quileute." I said

"That is because she isn't. But she became one when she married your father. That is probley that is the reason your skin is so light because you got your mothers skin color but your fathers werewolf abilities." Said Billy

I just smiled at this as I stared at the picture in my hands. I was all wishing and hoping that if I started at the picture long enough I would remember something anything about my parents but alas nothing came.

I handed the picture back to Billy as he went into the other room to put it away.

As he put the picture away something stuck out in my mind about what Billy said This picture was taken a week before your parents were murdered." Why didn't catch that when he said it. Why did he say murdered?

"Hey Billy Why did you say my parents were murdered? I thought they died in a car accident." I asked as Billy came back into the room.

Billy took a big sigh and said "If I tell you will you promise to not to get angry and do something stupid and get yourself killed?"

"I will do my best." I replied knowing full well I was not going to like what Billy was going to say next.

Billy took another sigh and a deep breath and said "Your parents did not die in a car accident. The elders and I just told the authorities that so they wouldn't get involved. Your parents were murdered."

"Who murdered them?" I asked

" Bella now just remember to stay calm or you will phase into a werewolf. And you promised not to do something stupid and get yourself killed." Said Billy

"Just tell me." I practically pleaded.

"James and Victoria murdered your parents." Said Billy.

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? I know I told you this was a Bella and Jacob story and it is. Jacob shows up in the next chapter. So what do you think? Please review cause as you know the reviews keep me writing and posting more chapters. So Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. The wolfs out of the bag

**Author's notes: Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have had a lot happen lately. I had my tooth pulled and our baby is teething and our computer crashed so we had to buy a brand new one from best buy. And just now my husband quit his job and starts his new one tomorrow so a lot has been going on. But enough about me. Here is Chapter 4.**

**Thanks for all the replies it keeps me writing.**

Chapter 4: The wolf is out of the bag.

"James and Victoria killed your parents"

As those words escaped his mouth. My blood started to boil. I was seeing red and as much as I tried I could not calm myself down. I was sure I was gonna phase at any second.

"Bella are you alright?" Asked Billy trying to distract me cause judging by his face he knew I was close to phasing.

"Am I alright? You just told me that bloodsucker that almost succeeded killing me last year and the one that is trying to kill me now. Killed my parents and left me an orphan. Heck no I am not alright." I practically screamed.

Billy didn't say anything more. I knew he was just waiting for me to calm down before we started talking again. And I was glad he was giving me this time to calm down. I really didn't want to phase in front of Billy and possibly hurt him. He was like a second father to me. But now it seemed like my whole life has been one fat lie. It seemed like everyone knew more about me then I did.

Just then the back sliding door opened and in walked Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul. All of them shirtless of course and wearing those black shorts. "I_ guess they just got done with patrol." _I thought by judging there wardrobe.

"We'll talk later about this Bella. I promise." Said Billy as he left my side and rolled over to the dining room table and started talking to the pack about last night's patrol.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jacob curiously as he came up behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood up from the couch and turned to face Jacob.

"What my dad just said to you. What were you guys talking about?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just trying to pass the time until you came home." I said. I hated lying to Jacob but I really didn't want to talk to him about this just yet. I needed time to be able to think about everything I have found out in the last twenty four hours.

Jacob looked at me questionably for a couple of minutes. And then seemed to accept me answer. Cause he grabbed my hand and led me to the table where the other were sitting and laughing and joking.

"Are you sure you haven't sensed anyone lately that has phased Sam?" I heard Quil ask.

"For the twentieth time Quil YES!" Said Sam

Jacob must have noticed the confused look on my face cause he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"The alpha of the pack is the only one in the pack that can sense when someone gets close to phasing. He can sense everyone in the pack. Especially when someone joins the pack." Jacob explained.

"Oh" Was all I could think to say.

"Can you remember anything else about this white wolf that could help us figure out who it is?" Sam asked Quil.

"Not really. The only thing I know is that whoever it is. They are incredibly fast. The way he took off after Victoria. I have never seen anyone that could run that fast." Said Quil trying to recall the night before.

"Well at least we know it is no one in la push. Or I would have sensed them. Either way we have got to find out who it is. Quil I want you and Paul to patrol around the forest where we first saw him tonight. Maybe he will show up there again tonight. In the meantime myself, Jacob and Embry will patrol our borders." Said Sam

No one said a word after that. The pack just nodded in agreement.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence. Billy finally broke the silence and said.

"Well it is about noon. Are you guys hung" But Billy didn't get to finish asking cause the guys all shouted Heck yeah at the same time.

"Seriously dad you have to ask. I figured you'd know by now that we are always hungry." Chuckled Jacob as he released my hand and joined the rest of his pack at the table.

As Jacob sat down and started to talk to Quil. I noticed someone was staring at me. I looked up to see Sam staring at me intensely. It was like his eyes were looking right though me to the window of my soul. Like he was trying to find something there.

"_Oh no I hope Sam doesn't know. Really is not the time to announce that I am the white wolf that they were talking about."_ I thought to myself.

In hoping to break away from Sams stare. I walked into the kitchen to help Billy prepare dinner. It didn't take us long to cook up a storm. And soon there was Mountains of food on the table. It looked like it was enough to feed an army. But knowing these guys it would be gone within ten minutes tops.

" Billy you better get in there and eat before the guys do. Or there won't be anything left." I said as I turned to the counter and started to clean up the mess we made while cooking.

"Bella aren't you hungry? If you don't eat now there won't be anything left later." Said Billy when he noticed that I wasn't following him.

"Umm no I'm not hungry. I am still full from this morning's breakfast."I lied. In fact I was starving. But I didn't want to risk revealing that I was a werewolf just yet.

"Ummmm Billy please don't tell anyone about what I have told you today. You know about how I am a werewolf. I'll tell the guys soon just I need a little time to figure things out for myself." I said as Billy was about to walk out of the room. But I was sure to say this in hushed tone so that the others in the other room didn't overhear what we were saying.

"Don't worry Bella your secret is safe with me." Said Billy with a smile on his face.

And with that he went to the dining room and started to eat his dinner. After ten minutes the kitchen was once again clean with no evidence that a mess was ever there. As I peeked into the dining room I noticed that Billy was just finishing up eating.

"Dinner is served." I said when I walked into the living room where Jacob and the rest of the pack were discussing tonight's patrol.

No sooner did the words come out of my mouth. The pack was already in the dining room scarfing down the food left and right. Not five minutes later there was not a crumb of food left. I just stood there in amazement. "_They were like a pack of wolfs on a three legged cat. They picked it clean." _I thought to myself as I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

When I got done washing the dishes. I found Billy, Jacob and the rest back in the living room. As they talked and joked around I just leaned up against the door frame and just listened and for once in a long time I felt normal again. I felt like a normal teenager again like I did before I found out the vampires and werewolves were real.

Just then I felt like someone was watching me again. I looked around and again I noticed Sam staring at me. _"uhhhh why is Sam staring at me again. Surly he doesn't know."_ I thought to myself trying to convince myself that I was just overreacting. Okay Sam staring at me was making me really uncomfortable. And at that cue I took as time to leave.

As I grabbed my coat and headed to the door I told the guys bye and Jacob told me he would walk me to my truck.

"Bella we will finish our conversation tomorrow okay?" Said Billy as we headed towards the door.

"Okay and thanks Billy." I said

But just as I walking through the doorway. I heard someone yell at me.

"Bella wait a minute we need to talk." It was Sam. But I just kept on walking acting as though I didn't hear him. And I must have been pretty convincing since he didn't come out running after us like I half expected him to do. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about but I had a feeling I was not going to like it. Sam never talked to me unless it involved the pack. And usually when he did talk to me it was never any good news.

As we got closer to my truck. Jacob walked ahead of me and opened my door.

"Always the gentlemen I see." I joked with a smile on my face as I got into my truck and he closed the door.

"Only with you Bella. Only with you." He joked right back

At that I started up my engine. My old truck still ran good. A lot of people would dis my truck. But I loved it. Especially because Jacob rebuilt it and my dad bought it for me. It had a lot of sentimental value to it. And if the truck didn't eventually die someday. I would keep it forever. But I knew that was wishful thinking.

"Are you coming by tomorrow?" Asked Jacob as he leaned against the truck putting both his arms on the open driver's side window

"Of course I am. Remember I need to talk to your dad tomorrow." I said smiling at him.

"I mean are you coming over tomorrow to see ME? Man I feel like my dad is stealing my girlfriend. Now you come over to see him more than me." Jacob said jokingly with the biggest Jacob smile on his face.

"Oh come on Jacob. You know I love you both. You're like family to me. It's just your dad and I have to talk about something first. But then after that I am all yours." I said reassuring him that I will always have time for him no matter what.

"You're all mine after that huh? Well I am going to hold you to your word." Said Jacob as the smile on his face got bigger if that was at all possible.

After that we both said goodbye and I drove back home to forks. And I spent the rest of the day doing anything to keep my mind off of all the questions that were running through my head. There were so many things left unanswered. I had so many questions I wanted to ask.

"_It is amazing how my life could change so much in just 24 hours."_ I thought to myself as I cleaned the kitchen counters for the twentieth time it seemed.

At that thought the timer went off. Alerting me that the pork chops in the oven was ready to be taken out. And with all the thoughts running through my head and being the walking klutz I am. I forgot to grab a baking mitt before I grabbed the pan from the oven. But my hand didn't get burnt when I grabbed the pan if fact I didn't even know I grabbed the pan without the mitt until I sat down the pan on the stove.

"_Well I guess being a werewolf has it advantages."_ I thought to myself as I looked at my hand and realized I didn't even get burnt.

At that I put the pork chops on the table along with the mashed potatoes and cole slaw. I had made earlier.

"Hey Bells. I'm home." Said Charlie as he walked in the door. But stopped dead in his tracks when he saw supper on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"Nothing it's just I didn't expect this feast." He said as he sat down at the table

"It's just pork chops and mashed potatoes and gravy with cole slaw." I said as I sat down at the table with him.

"Yeah but with shocking news lately. I thought you wouldn't want to cook and I thought we were going to have to order in a pizza." He said as he started to fill his plate and dig in.

I was about to say "I had to do something to keep my mind off things." But then I would have to tell Charlie what was bugging me and I really didn't want to go into everything.

Supper went by fast as Charlie talked about the missing hikers and the animal attacks that having been going on lately. But I was a little embarrassed when I noticed how much I was eating. But I realized that I did miss dinner at noon and I was a werewolf and even though I don't think Charlie noticed I was still embarrassed.

Within ten minutes there wasn't a speck of food left on the table. And as I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Charlie thanked me for supper and sat down in the living room to watch yet another game that was on TV.

After the dishes were washed. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air so I told Charlie and headed for the back door.

As I stepped out onto the back porch and out into the back yard. I had to remind myself not to wonder to far cause Quil and Paul were on patrol nearby and I defiantly didn't want to run into them and especially not Paul. For some reason he never did like me. I don't know why he just never did.

As I breathed in the cool clean night air. I looked up at the moon and noticed a full moon. And laughed to myself as I thought "_I'm glad that Hollywood got the whole werewolf thing wrong. Or I would have fazed into a werewolf at just the sight of the full moon."_

But my laughter got cut short when I caught that horrible stench again. It was Victoria. There was no denying that smell. It had to be her. And the worse thing was that Victoria was downwind from where Quil and Paul were patrolling. They would never even catch her scent. They were sitting ducks. And it was all because of me. If I had only told them that I was the white wolf they would of never been in this situation.

"_Well I can sit here and beat myself up or I can do something about it." _I thought to myself

And at that I took off my coat and threw it on the ground next to the back door and ran towards the forest. When I reached the edge. I took off my clothes and felt a little uncomfortable being naked in the middle of the forest but I figured I better get used to it. And the sooner I phased the sooner I will feel more comfortable. So I closed my eyes and try to think of a memory that would make me angry. And the first thing that came to mind was Edward.

"_Well that was easy."_ I thought to myself when I opened my eyes a couple of seconds later and noticed I had phased already.

At that I sniffed the air trying to get a whiff of Victoria. And I got my wish she was still downwind of Quil and Paul and less than a mile from where they were. She was going to come up behind them for a sneak attack. I couldn't let that happen. I ran as fast I possibly could to where the smell was coming from. As I got closer the smell got stronger. Until I saw her bright red hair shining in the darkness. And Quil and Paul in there werewolf forms with their backs turned. They didn't even notice that she was practically on top of them. Just then Victoria crouched down to jump and attack them.

"_WATCH OUT!"_ I yelled as I ran towards Victoria and I bite down on her neck and tackled her to the ground as she came mear inches away from slashing Quil with her razor sharp nails.

Just then with on swish of Victoria's arm she flung me a half of a mile across the forest until I landed hard on the ground and slammed against a rock knocking the wind out of me. That sure brings back memories to when Jacob and I tried out the motorcycles he fixed up for me and I lost control and got slammed up against a rock. But no sooner then I thought of that memory I pushed it away and hoped no one else in the pack saw what I was thinking.

I got up and ran back to the spot where I tackled Victoria and saw Quil and Paul fighting Victoria. Then all of a sudden I heard from inside my head Paul yell.

"_SAM, JACOB AND EMBRY GET OVER HERE NOW WE GOT VICTORIA."_

And at that Quil and Paul started inching closer to Victoria as she started backing away. I ran over and joined them. With the three of us we had her cornered. She had no other choice but to turn around and run. But she didn't even though she was outnumbered she seemed like she was bound and determined to fight us.

"_Oh it looks like the white wolfie is back to get more punishment"_ Victoria said with a smile on her face.

At that I just growled and barred my teeth. I needed to wait until the rest of the pack comes so we have back up that way she won't get away. And just then Sam, Jacob and Embry showed up. With the six of us we formed a circle around her closing off every escape. As we inched closer to her she started to show fear on her face as she realized she ticked off the wrong wolf pack.

And as a last resort. She lunged at Embry and scratched him across the chest. And at that the rest of the pack attacked. She was flinging us across the forest like we were rag dolls. Apparently she got a lot stronger since the last time we fought her. Each of us got in a bite and a scratch or two in before she just swatted us away like flies.

After about the third time she flung me away. I got up to notice all the other guys were on the ground recovering from also being swatted away. And Victoria was turning her away and getting ready to run away. I couldn't let her get away. Not again.

"_Oh no you don't."_ I thought I got up and attacked her and bit as hard as I could on her neck and tearing away a chunk of flesh.

This must of really ticked her off cause her eyes turned red and I could just feel the anger radiate off of her. She was ticked. And she just flung her arm out and hit me on the chest as hard as she could. I was sent flying into the air and she must of hit me pretty hard because I could of sworn I flew about a mile through the forest before a tree stopped me. I hit my back hard on the tree and dropped to the ground. But as I hit the ground a more severe pain hit me and it was coming from my leg.

When I looked down at my leg I noticed a piece of wood sticking through my leg. When I fell I guess a sharp edge of a broken piece of wood must of broken my fall and it went through one side of my leg and through the other side. Pain blinded me for a second. I was in so much pain it was hard to bear. I saw soon that my once pure white as snow fur started to turn crimson red as I started losing blood. I had to get up and go back and fight Victoria. I had to help the guys. We couldn't let her get away.

But as I tried to get up. Pain blinded me once again. I couldn't move. I was stuck. I was a sitting duck. Victoria could show up at any time and finish me off.

And as that thought crossed my mind. I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Doing the only thing I could I growled deep in my throat and barred my teeth. Then all of a sudden five figures appeared from the bushes. It was Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul. They were already dressed in their usual black shorts and they all looked at me and noticed I was hurt. But they all stood back as Sam kneeled down beside me and said

"Victoria got away. But we'll get her next time."

Then he leaned down right next to my wolf ear and said in a low voice so no one else could hear. "Bella you are going to have to phase back in order for us to treat your wound on your leg."

"_Oh my god he knows. How does he know!" _I thought

He must of seen the shock on my face cause he just said in a matter of fact tone. "I sensed you earlier today at Jacobs's house but when I tried to talk to you you just kept on walking."

Then he continued on to say "Bella you are part of this pack now and we take care of each other."

"So please phase back. We can help you learn how to control your werewolf abilities." Said Sam as he grabbed a towel that Jacob had handed him. And he covered my wolf form body with it.

And as he did that. I started to calm down forcing myself to think of the only one person. Jacob. My best friend. Or maybe something more than that. He was the only one that could make me smile when I feel like crying. And as I thought back on all the happy memories of Jacob and me together. I started to phase back to my normal teenage self.

Soon I was sitting naked on the forest floor with nothing covering me but a towel. As I looked up at the rest of the pack. I saw four stunned faces. But none of them were as stunned as Jacob. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Jacobs face was white and his mouth was hanging open. He was in a state of shock as well as the rest of the group.

Then finally after what seemed like a eternity to me Jacob was finally able to work his voice and said

"BELLA!"

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? Do you like the way the story is going so far? Please tell me what you think. Please review because like I said the reviews keep me writing. Thanks!**


	5. Secrets of the past reveled

**Authors Note: Thank you to xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX , Susanj01 , Twisted Musalih , Kathy Hiester and Wolf Chick 44 for all the reviews. And thank you to all who have replied in the past chapters. Reviews like these keep me writing. And without futher ado here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Secrets of the past reveled.

"BELLA!"

Jacob and the rest of the pack just stood there with shock on their faces for the longest time.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence anymore and just shrugged and half smiled as I said in a small and quiet voice "Surprise."

Thankfully Sam broke the awkwardness of the situation. "Bella is hurt. We need to get her stitched up and since Jacobs house is closer we will take her there." Said Sam as he picked me up in his arms cradling me. Thank goodness the towel was wrapped around me covering my naked body. Cause I was absolutely sure that if I wasn't covered by the towel my face would be beet red from sure embarrassment.

Just then I looked up and noticed the shock wearing off on Jacobs face. "_Good the shock is starting to wear off and he seems to have accepted the fact that I am just like him a werewolf."_ I thought but I saw a totally different expression on his face and judging by the look on his face he did not like the idea of Sam cradling me in his arms with the only thing between us was a thin towel.

Sam must of noticed this too cause he quickly said "Jacob I want you to carry Bella back to your house. While the rest of us circle the area. I don't want Victoria or anyone else to double back and sneak attack us. And since Bella is wounded her blood will attract any vampire within a ten mile radius." Said Sam as he handed me to Jacob.

As Jacob took me into his arms he seemed to finally relax for once. And at that the rest of the pack disappeared. Jacob just turned around and started to carry me back in the direction of his house. As he carried me he seemed to be lost in thought and I was sure he was still absorbing the shock and thought it was best that I let him have time to think.

As we drawled nearer to his house. I saw that the lights were on and that meant that Billy was awake. And just as I noticed this Jacob looked down at me he asked "Bella how long have you been phasing?"

" I phased for the first time last night." I replied not sure how Jacob was handling all of this.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could of helped you deal with all of this." Jacob said with sure pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I just needed time to think. And it happened so fast one minute I am fighting with Charlie and then the next I am in the woods trying to blow off steam and noticed I have phased.' I replied

"Maybe if I would of known maybe you wouldn't of been hurt." Jacob responded as he tightened his grip around me hugging me closer to his chest.

"Jacob we are both werewolf and we fight vampires. One of us is bound to get hurt sometime. Besides it is just a scratch." I said trying to ease his worry about my leg.

Just then Jacob stopped walking and looked down at me with disbelief in his eyes.

" Just a scratch! Bella you have a piece of wood sticking through you leg. That is more then just a scratch! Jacob said and after he said his piece he started walking towards the house again.

"I'll be fine. I am a werewolf remember. I will probley be already healed by morning." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him closer to me if that was possible.

With that neither one of us said a word. We didn't need to. We just enjoyed the moment being in each others arms.

As we entered the back door to Jacobs house we noticed every light in the house was on but we couldn't find Billy anywhere in sight. So Jacob just sat me down on one of the dinning room chairs and pulled another under my leg to prop it up.

As he went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Billy happened to roll out of his bedroom.

"Good God Bella what happened to you?" Asked Billy as he noticed me sitting in the dinning room with the wood sticking through my leg.

"I got into a fight with a very cranky vampire." I said half smiling as Billy rolled into the dinning room.

Just then Jacob came back into the dinning room carrying the first aid kit in his hand. And laid it down on the table opening it up.

"Jacob let me. I have more experience in first aid. With dressing your wounds after you get into a fight with a vampire." Said Billy as he rolled over next to me and started examing the wound on my leg. And as he was doing this Jacob pulled up a chair to sit next to me.

Just then the whole pack walked through the back door and all of them sat around the table. But didn't dare say a word as Billy examined the piece of wood sticking through my leg.

"Now Bella I am going to tell you I have to pull out this wood and I am not going to lie to you but it is going to hurt like hell." Said Billy as he put both hands on one side on the wood.

With that I grabbed Jacobs hand without even thinking and he squeezed my hand back in response. Never letting go.

"Are you ready?" Asked Billy

I just nodded in response. And then Billy grabbed the wood and yanked it out of my leg in one swift motion. At that moment I didn't feel any pain. But a mili second later the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. God it was the worst pain I have ever felt. It was worse then the pain in my heart when Edward left. Like ten times worse.

With the pain came a ear piecing scream escaping from my mouth. I couldn't help it. I was in just so much pain. I just closed my eyes and starting taking slow deep breathes until the pain went away.

When I opened my eyes I looked around and noticed the guys holding their ears.

"Oops sorry. I forgot werewolf hearing." I apologized

'Well we at least know her vocal cords still work." piped up Quil sending me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

As Billy started stitching me up and bandaging my leg. And Sam acting as Alpha starting asking questions.

"First of all What I want to know is how is this even possible? Your not even of Quileute decent." Said Sam

"Actually I am. I found out yesterday. That I was adopted." I said and again everyone in the pack had a look of shock.

"Sam do you remember a member of our tribe? His name was Joshua Shongeska " asked Billy

The out of place question. Caught everyone by surprise. And after a few minutes Sam answered.

" I have heard of him. But I have never met him. I was told he was alpha before he was killed. He was the alpha before me." replied Sam

"Joshua Shongeska was alpha 20 years ago. The only reason he was alpha was because I never phased and he took over command. He then married his wife Emma Harper. And they had a beautiful daughter together. That daughter was Bella." Said Billy

"Then how did Bella come to be adopted by Charlie?" Asked Sam totaled confused.

"Well it is a long story but I will do my best to explain. Fifteen years ago the pack had problems with three vampires coming onto our lands. Those vampires were James, Victoria and what they called their daughter Veronica. The young child appeared to be nine but she was most defiantly a vampire and seemed to be worse then both her mother and father put together. One night while the pack was chasing them. The child seemed to slip up. And the pack attacked and killed her before James and Victoria realized what was happening. Well that seemed to tick them off and they vowed that they would get their revenge. Well one night during the patrols the pack caught the scent of James and Victoria and they followed it but did not realize that is was a diversion before it was too late. James and Victoria slipped around the pack as they chased a dead end trail and went to Joshua and Emma's house. Joshua was there recovering from a previous fight with them earlier that week. Well from what we know James and Victoria went into their house and slowly and painfully killed each one of them in front of the others eyes. First they killed Joshua in front of Emma and Bella and then they killed Emma in front of Bella and they were in the process of killing Bella when the pack intervened. The pack finally realized the trail they were following was a diversion. I guess James and Victoria felt that the way to get the perfect revenge on the pack was to kill the Alpha and his whole family. The pack followed them till the trail ran cold. When the pack got to Bella she was barely alive. Hanging on by a thread. We took her to the hospital and told everyone that her and her parents were in a car accident and she was the only one that survived. We never saw or heard from James or Victoria till now." Said Billy as he explained everything to us.

We all just sat there kinda of shocked. Most of all me. I just sat there and was soaking up all the info I had just received.

Then it hit me. "That was the reason James tracked me that day he smelled me on the baseball field." I said out loud more to myself then anyone else.

"Just think of it. After James and Victoria killed my parents they never came back. So they must of thought they killed me too. Then that day on the field James caught the scent of me. And he remembered my scent when I was younger and he knew that I didn't die all those years ago. That is why he tracked me. He was still seeking his revenge. And that is why Victoria is determined to kill me. Not only did I need to pay for killing James but I also need to pay for killing their daughter Veronica." I said before I even realized it.

"Well that settles it. Bella you are staying in La Push until we kill Victoria. She seems that she will do anything to kill you. So you will be safer if stay here." Said Sam in no nonsense voice.

"I can't. I won't have you guys risking your life for mine." I practically shouted

This surprised everyone. No one ever argued with the alpha.

"Bella you are part of our pack. Our family. We protect our family." Replied Sam

I knew he was right but I still didn't like the idea. Just then Sam stood up and offered his hand in a handshake and as I shook it he said "Welcome to the family."

Just then Quil jumped up and came up behind me and gave me a hug from behind me. With his face pressed up against mine he said "Yeah welcome to the pack little sister."

When he ended his hug I replied "Ummm I am older than you so don't you mean Big sister." I said teasing him.

" You may be older in age but I am older in experience. And in more ways then one." replied Quil wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Just then I felt Jacobs hold on my hand tighten and he growled deep in his through. Warning Quil to stop hitting on me.

Just then Sam cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Well Bella since you are the first girl ever to phase and are part of this pack. I would suggest that you transfer to La Push high and move here also. So if the pack needs you. You will be close by." said Sam

"The only problem is to find someone for you to move in with." Said Sam

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem." Said Billy as he rolled over to me and handed me a very old and delicate piece of paper.

My mouth dropped open as I looked down at the paper in my hands. I couldn't believe it. It was the deed to a house. I just looked up at Billy with disbelief as he said.

"You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did you?"

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? Do you like the way the story is going so far? Oh and I got Bella's last name Shongeska. That is the ponca native American name for white wolf. Please review because as I have said before the reviews keep me writing. Thanks!**


	6. Bella's inheritance

**Authors Note: Once again I would like to give a shout out and thank Jacob Bella, JaylenMarie16, Fujiwara Yume, Kathy Hiester and Twisted Musalih for all the great reviews on my last chapter. Reviews like those are what make these chapters to this story possible. Thank You! Also I would like to thank all of you who have read and followed my story so far.**

**Also I would like to apologize for not updating sooner on this story. I have been a little busy lately cause last Saturday on my husbands and I wedding anniversary we found out we are expecting our second child. So we are really excited.**

**Maybe I can dress up as a pregnant Bella for Halloween this year. LOL **

**And without further ado here is the sixth chapter.**

Chapter 6: Bella's inheritance.

I couldn't speak for the longest time. I just couldn't seem to get my voice to work. I was in too much shock.

"_A house. I own a house. How can this be?" _I thought to myself.

After what seemed like an eternity. I finally got my voice to work.

"Billy what is this?" I asked still not understanding what was going on.

"When your parents died they left you the house, the money, everything." replied Billy

"What house are you talking about?" asked Sam seeing that he was now as curious as was everyone else in the pack.

"You know that abandoned house about a mile from here just beyond that line of trees over there." Said Billy as he pointed out the window at the line of trees that you could barley make out since it was still so dark out.

"Yeah I know that place. It has been boarded up for a long time now. When I was a child. I was told never to go over there and when I asked why everyone would just say they didn't want to talk about it." Said Sam

"No one wanted to talk about it. Because it was a dark day the day that Joshua and Emma died. It was hard on the whole tribe. But the most of all it was the hardest on you Bella." Said Billy who now turned to look at me.

"Then how come I don't remember. I don't remember ever living here. I don't remember anything. Heck I don't ever remember my own parents." I replied now looking down at my hands. I felt so ashamed for not remembering any of this.

"Bella you almost died that night. You blocked it all out. Heck you were only four. After you got out of the hospital and stayed with us you wouldn't talk to anyone except Jacob." replied Billy making me feel a little bit better about not remembering.

After Billy said that. There was this awkward silence until Sam thankfully broke it.

"It's getting late and I don't want to leave our borders unpatroled for long. So Embry and I will patrol the borders for the rest of the night and Quil and Paul I want you two to go home and get some rest cause you will be on patrol in morning and Bella I want you to stay overnight here. If it is okay with Billy?" Asked Sam and at that Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"And starting tomorrow morning I want Jacob to start training you on your were wolf abilities. The faster you learn on how to phase and control your temper the better." Said Sam and at this him and the rest of the pack filed out of the house and disappeared into the night.

After the pack left. Jacob picked me up and carried me into the living room and laid me down on the couch since my leg was still injured and I couldn't walk.

"I'll be right back. I was to take a walk around the area one last time to make sure it is safe." Said Jacob and no sooner then he said that he was gone into the darkness outside.

Just then Billy rolled in the room.

"So Bella how are you taking all of this?" Asked Billy as he rolled up beside me.

"I guess as good as anyone else would." I replied.

" You know your dad was my best friend ever since childhood. And your parents built that house so we could be neighbors. It will be nice to see you move back into that house. Even though it will bring back a lot of bad memories it will bring back a lot of good ones too." Replied Billy making me feel even worse on what I was about to say.

"Billy I don't think I will be able to move into that house. I mean think about it. I am still in school, I have no job and most of my time will be spent with the pack. And even if I did have a job there is no way I could afford the insurance and the electricity and all that comes along with owning a house not to mention the money that it would take just to fix it up." I said feeling awful that I said it but it had to be done it was the truth by the way.

And then Billy did something that I never expected him to do. He laughed.

"I don't think you will ever have to worry about money again Bella. Your parents thought of that too." Said Billy as he handed me another paper with a whole bunch on numbers on it.

"Apparently your parents were very good with money and the invested it. And apparently there investments pain off. And your parents put their money in many different banks and well a couple of years before they died they didn't have to work cause they lived off the interest they got from their money." Said Billy

After he said that he told me how much money I would be getting each month just from the interest. I almost had a heart attack. That is more money then I couldn't even earn at any job. Billy was right about one thing I wouldn't ever have to worry about money again.

Just then Jacob walked back in from outside.

"We're good. Not a bloodsucker in sight." replied Jacob as he sat down beside me on the couch and but his arms around my shoulders. And for once that night I actually relaxed and leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to let the news I received that day soak in. Until I realized something.

"Oh my god. Charlie. I told him I was just going out for a breath of fresh air." I said as I tried to stand up but failed miserably because of the horrible pain that came from my leg.

"Don't worry. I already called him and told him that you were staying over here tonight. I told him that while you were outside Jacob stopped by and saw you outside and you two came over here in Jacobs rabbit and fell asleep watching a movie. He said it was fine if you stayed overnight." Said Billy

"Wow Dad you gotten better at making up excuses. Now why couldn't you make up a better excuse then mono with me?" Laughed Jacob

At this Billy just rolled his eyes. And said Good Night as he went into his bedroom.

At this Jacob and I went into his bedroom and closed the door and laid down in bed together.

"Try to get some sleep Bella remember tomorrow I have got to teach you how to control that temper of yours." He said chuckling

"Oh yeah like my temper is so much worse then yours." I joked back

"Good Night Bella." I heard Jacob say as he kissed the top of my head as my head laid on his bare chest.

"Good Night Jacob." I replied back listening to the sound of his heart beat.

And soon after that I fell asleep. But sleep didn't bring too much comfort because my dreams soon sent me back to re live the most possible worst time in my life the day my parents died.

**Authors Note- Okay sorry I know this chapter is really short and kind of slow and I apologize for that but to make up for it I will make the next chapter long and it will be awesome cause a lot of stuff happens in the next chapter here are three clues. 1. Bella gives Jacob a awesome gift. 2. The Cullen's come back. And 3. BELLA DIES! (No she doesn't turn into a vampire.) But if you want to know what will happen you will have to just review. And if I get enough reviews I will update again in a couple of days instead of a couple of weeks. So please review cause like I said the reviews keep me writing and without reviews this story wouldn't exist. So please review.**


	7. The day that I died

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! Thank you yet again to Fujiwara Yume, Ctulee06, WolfGirl26, Kathy Hiester, Twisted Musalih, and katlyn danielle yeager.**

**Okay just like I promised since I got so many great reviews I am going to update in a couple of days instead of a couple of weeks. So here it is Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: The day that I died.

I woke up the next morning screaming from the nightmare I was having it was horrible watching your parents getting killed right in front of you all over again. But at least one good thing came from the nightmare I actually remember what happened now.

"Bella what's going on?" Asked a very confused looking Jacob as he sat up in bed next to me.

"Sorry I woke you up. I was just having a nightmare." I replied giving him a apologetic look.

But when I looked at him I couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. His pitch black hair was a mess and his eyes still had a sleepy look in them and I could tell he was still trying to wake up.

"What?" asked Jacob now sitting up.

"Did anyone ever tell you your sort of beautiful in the morning?" I asked giving him my biggest smile.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ARE beautiful in the morning? Asked Jacob back giving me his famous Jacob smile that I loved so much.

At this I just rolled my eyes and said "Oh yeah I am sure I look beautiful. My hair is probley a mess and I am wearing your shirt that is three times too big for me and is long enough to be a dress." As I said this I looked down at Jacobs shirt that he gave me to wear the night before.

"Bella you are beautiful no matter what you look like or what you wear." replied Jacob as he looked deep and lovingly into my eyes.

When he looked at me this way it felt as if he was looking straight into my soul. I just got lost in those eyes. And thought to myself "_How did I ever deserve anyone as wonderful as this?"_

Just I thought of this the phone rang from the other room. And as Jacob ran from the room to get to it before the person on the other end hung up. I thought to myself _"God why does the phone always ring at the worst possible time?"_

As I heard Jacob talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and combed my hair. When I was done with my shower I walked into Jacobs room in nothing but a towel and was surprised to see that he wasn't there waiting for me.

"God you look sexy when your wearing nothing but a towel." I heard a voice say from behind me and as I jumped at it I turned around to find Jacob standing in the doorway staring at me. Already dressed in his usual attire. No shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Here I found some of Rachel's clothes that might fit you." Jacob replied as he handed me a spaghetti strap white shirt and a pair of flare leg jeans.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the clothes and he turned his back to me so I could get dressed. "_Always the gentlemen."_ I thought as I put on the clothes.

When I got done getting dressed. I put my hand on Jacobs shoulder letting know that he could turn back around and asked "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Sam. Just calling to remind me to call him later and tell him how your training went." replied Jacob

The morning was spent training in the same meadow that I first saw Jacob in his wolf form. When him and the pack saved me from getting killed. As the training when on we found out quickly I was the best in the pack for controlling my anger and I was the fastest at phasing. But only second best as the fastest runner. Jacob was still the best at that. At noon we went back to Jacobs house and ate two pizzas all by ourselves for lunch.

"Well how about we take the afternoon off and relax." Said Jacob as he ate the last piece of his pizza.

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"So what do you want to do?" He asked

"Well if your willing. I am curious to see my new house." I said as I put the dishes in sink.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean it might bring back a lot of bad memories." He replied

"Yeah I am sure who better to show me around then my soon to be neighbor." I replied.

And at that we headed out the door and within 5 minutes of walking we were at my house. It was a two story brown house with three window on the top floor that looked out into the front and a long porch in the front of the house. I am sure that back all those years ago my house was gorgeous. But right now it needed some serious TLC. The windows and door was boarded up, The paint was faded and needed repainted and weeds were growing all around the house and the vines growing around the house were out of control.

"The doors locked." Said Jacob as he tried to open the front door.

"I'm sure Billy has got a key. Come on lets look around and see if we can find another way in." I replied. But after spending ten minutes checking all the doors. We found out that all the doors were locked up tight. Just then I noticed a door leading to the detached garage right next to the house.

"Did you try that door?" I asked Jacob as he came up to stand next to me.

"Yeah its locked also." He replied as I went up to the door.

I was frustrated. I did not walk all this way just to find out everything is locked up tight.

"Now's it not." I replied as I grabbed the handle to the door and in one quick motion I turned it hard and heard the lock break.

As we walked into the garage. I was sure to leave the door open so the light would shine into the garage so we could see. As Jacob walked in behind me I found the button the garage door opener and I pressed it having the garage door open and shine even more light into the once dark garage. It was obvious that no one had been in this garage for quite a while cause it looked like Spider web city hanging from the ceiling. As light filled the garage I noticed that in the middle of the garage was a car with a tarp over it.

When I pulled back the tarp. I found a cherry red convertible. It looked like a old car like from the 60's.

But when I looked back a Jacob I noticed his eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open in shock. It looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Jacob walked up and ran his hands along the hood of the car as if seeing if it was really here and practically yelled. "OH MY GOD! Bella do you have any idea what this is?"

"Yeah it's a car." I replied having no idea what he was talking about.

"Bella this car is a classic. This is a cherry red 1966 sting ray corvette convertible. This is my dream car but they cost a fortune." said Jacob as he got in and sat in the front seat running his hand along the steering wheel.

"Then Jacob why don't you take this one." I said offering him the car.

Jacob then shot his head up and stared at me like I just had grown a extra head. "Bella I couldn't. You don't how valuable a car like this is." Replied Jacob.

"Look Jacob from what Billy has told me my dad loved cars especially classic cars. And he wouldn't want his car to be sitting in this garage collecting dust. He would want someone that loved cars as much as he did to have it." I said as I grabbed one of his hands looking deep into his eyes.

Jacob was speechless. He couldn't find any words to come out of his mouth. Then all of a sudden after what seemed like eternity. He reached across the seat and grabbed me wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Jacob I can't breath." I said after having the breath hugged out of me.

That rest of the afternoon. We worked on the car trying to get it working again. Well Jacob worked on the car. I just sat there and watched and helped when I could. And by the end of the day it was shining like a diamond and you could hear the horses thundering underneath the hood. Then we decided to take the car out for a test drive and drove it around the reservation and found out as we drove by people would stare in awe. And we knew they just envied us.

Then as the sun was setting we drove to Jacobs house and found Billy and the pack waiting for us as we drove up and parked the car in front of them.

Billy and the pack was in the same state of shock that Jacob was in earlier that day.

"Whose car is that?" asked Billy rolling up to the car and just sat staring at it.

"Mine Bella gave to me. It was her dads before he passed away." Jacob answered

" I thought who better to have it than a car lover like Jacob." I said as everyone in the pack especially Billy staring at me.

Then Quil spoke up and said "She's hot. She's a werewolf and she just gave you a classic car. Jacob if you don't ask he out I will." and at that I blushed and to my surprise Jacob did too.

After about 10 minutes of non stop talk about the car. Sam finally got down to business and said "Tomorrow Bella I want you to send out the transfer papers to la push high and I want you to inform Charlie that the reason you are transferring is because you are moving to your house and you will be out of forks high school district."

I just nodded my head. And even though I knew it had to be done. I knew I wasn't going to like the talk with Charlie tomorrow.

After that was all said and done. Jacob drove me back home and I got home just in time to fix Charlie's supper and for the first time in a long time. I went to bed early getting ready for school early the next day.

When I arrived at school the next day. Jacob was already there waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey Beautiful" greeted Jacob as he walked up to me and leaned next to me on the truck.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him for once wearing a shirt.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before I went to school. I can't wait till your going to La Push high with me." replied Jacob.

Just then as if my eyes deceived me. From behind Jacob I saw a silver Volvo swing into the parking lot and park across the parking lot from us.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said and as I said that Jacob turned around to see what had gotten me so upset. And when his eyes landed on the Volvo and saw Edward and Alice get out he started to shake.

"Jacob calm down please for me." I said with my lips close to his ears so only he could hear me.

We saw Edward and Alice scan the parking lot looking for someone until their eyes landed on me. And I saw their eyes widen with shock when they saw Jacob Black standing beside me giving them the death stare.

And things only got worse when they started walking over to us. And when they came to stand in front of us. Jacob went to stand in front of me as a way of protecting me.

"I'm here to talk to Bella dog. So move out of my way." Said Edward keeping his cool as always.

"Bella has nothing to say to you. So why don't crawl back under the rock where you came from leech." Jacob replied back with a growl in his voice.

"Why don't you let Bella speak for herself mutt." Replied Edward back

"Watch it with the words. For your information I am one of those so called Mutts." I said stepping out from behind Jacob.

"Bella you're one of them." Said Alice with a sneer as she looked at Jacob when she said "them".

"Yeah I am. And I am damn proud to be one too." I replied.

"Now if you excuse me. I have to get class." I said to Edward and Alice and then turned back to Jacob.

"I'll see you after school." I said to Jacob as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. And saw him smile when he saw the shock on Edward and Alice's face when I kissed him in front of them.

Then I walked Jacob to his car and watched him drive away and then I went about my day and turned in the transfer papers and went to class. Thank god I didn't have a class with them all day except for Biology which was the last class of the day. And they didn't try to talk to me in between classes or at lunch. But I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky in biology.

When I walked into the classroom. I noticed Edward was already at the desk waiting for me. I just went over and sat down next to him. (Like I had a choice.) And didn't say a word and waited for class to start.

"Bella I am sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. But now I know how wrong I was. I came back because I love you and I couldn't stand being away from you." Said Edward and even with my head turned I could feel his eyes burning into my skin.

"Do you know what I went through all those months? I was in pure hell. And I don't know what would of happened if it wasn't for Jacob." I said as I finally turned to look at him.

And as soon as I looked at him. I knew my mistake was just that to look deep into his golden eyes. Cause the hole in my heart ripped back open again. And I knew if I didn't look away now I would fall in love with him all over again. Despite everything he has done to me. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. So just for today. I skipped biology and went straight outside and waited for Jacob to show up.

As I sat in my truck waiting for Jacob. I let my mind wonder. I couldn't believe myself. I was falling in love with him all over again. Even after everything. Why is my heart so blind to see that I will just get hurt again. Why can't it see that Jacob is the one for me and not him.

Just then school let out and I saw the parking lot fill up with students. And along with them I saw the rabbit pull into the parking lot with them.

"Hey beautiful how was school?" Asked Jacob as he walked up to me but glared at the Cullen's from behind me.

"Uh don't ask." I said as I walked into Jacobs outstretched arms and he wrapped his arms around me. And from the feeling behind me I could feel that Edward and Alice were watching us again.

"So I was thinking that since neither of us has patrol today. That we would work on fixing up your house. The sooner you move closer to me the better." Said Jacob.

"That sounds good. I just have to go home and write a note for Charlie before I go." I said as we pulled out of the hug.

"That's fine. I'll follow you over there." Said Jacob.

And then we both got into our cars and started out of the parking lot. As I drove to the stop sign that is right before you pull out onto the road I saw Jacob in his rabbit right behind me. When I got to the stop sign I saw this car barreling down the road but figured they would stop since it is a four way stop. But I didn't know how wrong I was when I pulled out to be on the main road and the car that was barreling down the road didn't stop at the stop sign. Heck they didn't even slow down. The next thing I know I was hit hard in the drivers side door and the force of the impact sent my truck rolling over three times before it finally came to rest right side up again. Thank god I was wearing my seat belt. When the truck finally stopped rolling. I saw that glass was everywhere and the truck was a heap of metal that I was trapped in. That was my last thought as I slowly slipped into unconscious's.

JPOV

My whole world stopped when I saw that car hit Bella. Heck my heart stopped when the truck stopped rolling and I saw Bella's bloody unconscious beaten body sitting in the truck.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I put my car in park and ran over to Bella and checked her pulse.

"_Thank god she still has a pulse."_ I thought to myself. Then I went around to the passengers side of the truck and climbed into the seat beside her.

"Bella my love can you hear me?" I heard a voice say. And saw that Edward was at Bella's driver side window. Stroking her hair trying to wake her.

"Don't touch her!" I said with a growl in my voice.

Just then Alice came up to stand beside Edward " I called 911 the paramedics will be here in a couple of seconds." Alice said

And true to her word the fire truck followed by the ambulance showed up. Since the guy in the car that hit Bella was un harmed but obviously drunk by the way he was walking or should I say not walking. The paramedics came over to check on Bella.

By now the whole school had gathered around the truck trying to see what was going on. And then I saw chief Swan pull up.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Jacob what happened?" Asked Charlie when he saw Bella.

" A drunk driver hit her." I said mentioning to the guy being put into the cop car.

"She has a pulse but barely. We need to get her to the hospital now or we will loose her." Said the paramedic the other paramedic when he got done checking her pulse.

"What's your name?" The paramedic asked me

"My names Jacob. I'm her boyfriend." I answered

"Okay Jacob we are going to have to use the jaws of life and cut off the roof off so we can get Bella out. So I need you to put this jacket over both you and Bella to protect you both." said the paramedic.

So as they started cutting off the roof I held Bella close to me and draped the jacket over our heads and whispered in her ear, "Bella I love you. Just hold on. Please Bella just hold on. I can't live without you."

Soon the roof was off and they were slowly lowering her down onto the gurney. And hooked her up to the heart machine to show her heartbeat was slowing down.

Then before they got her into the ambulance. Suddenly she flat lined and there was a long beep coming from the machine. One paramedic scrambled to get the defibulater and the other cut open her shirt exposing her in just her black lace bra.

"BELLA!" I yelled in sheer terror. "_I couldn't loose her"_ I thought

"CLEAR!" yelled on paramedic and they shocked her and checked her pulse and nothing and they kept increasing the dosage of the shock trying to make her heart beat again.

After 3 minutes of shocking her. The paramedic shook his head to the other one. And said "Call it."

"Time of death 3:32 p.m." Said one paramedic

That is when I just fell to the ground crying. I just lost the love of my life.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? This is by far the longest chapter I have written yet. And I hope you like it cause it is now 2:15 a.m. and I have been writing this since 10 p.m. So I need to go to bed. And for those of you who don't like that Bella died. Please read the next chapter cause it rights itself in the next chapter. Also PLEASE review cause I am really looking forward to what everyone thinks. So please review and like I have said the reviews keep me writing so please review.**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I'm Baaaccckkk! LOL! I just wanted to let ya all to know that I have not given up on this story. I just had to take a little vacation from it because when I was four months I got sick and then our daughter got sick so it made it impossible to find time. Then on March 8th**** 2011 at 8:30 am my husband and I had our 8 lbs 8.8 oz beautiful newborn baby daughter named Ziva Esme. Can you guess where we got her middle name Esme from? "hint hint" LOL We just always like that name. Anyways right now I am working on the next chapter. And it should be up soon. So please be patient. **


	9. The twice blessed child

**Authors Note: OMG thank you so much for all the great reviews. I am so happy to hear from all of you! Thank you so much to Twisted Musalih, Wolfgirl26. Fujiwara Yume, Ctulee06, Bowling4real, YueLilianPotter and Philippa for all the awesome reviews! You are what make these chapter possible. Also if you didn't like that I killed Bella in the last chapter please read this one cause it rights itself. Believe me I have a method to my madness. LOL. And without further ado Chapter 8.**

**I do not own anything!**

Chapter 8: The twice blessed child.

BPOV

The last thing I could remember was slipping into unconiences after my truck got hit. Then when I could see again. I was standing in what seemed like a tunnel. With a bright light ahead of me. The light was so bright. Brighter then the sun itself. Then I realized I felt no pain what so ever. And I couldn't explain how but I felt like I needed to go into the light. The light felt like home it felt like peace and happiness. It just felt right.

So I started walking towards the light. And as I was walking towards it I could hear voices all around me saying "Here she comes." The voices sounded so sweet like angels almost. As I got closer to the light I noticed that there was four outlines of someone standing there waiting for me. And soon I was so close to the light and I could make out two of the people. It was my parents. Just like I remembered them. They looked so happy. Finally I couldn't hold back anymore. I broke down crying and hugged them both as they hugged me.

"I missed you both so much!" I said as I continued to cry. But the tears were tears of joy over seeing them again.

"And we have missed you too Isabella sweetheart. We have been watching you. And we are so proud of you." said my father as we pulled away from the hug.

"My Bella how you have grown." said a women that I didn't notice till now.

I looked up to see it was Sarah Black. Jacobs mom. She looked just like when I saw her last.

"My the last time I saw you. You were just a child. But look at how you have grown. And I see that you and my son have grown quite close. And I can see that he loves you very much when I go and check on him from here." Said Sarah as I gave her a quick hug.

"Don't tell me. You forgot about me already." Said another voice standing beside Sarah.

I didn't even have to look to notice that voice. "Of course not. I could never forget about you Harry." I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Am I dead?" I asked

"Yes sweetheart you are dead." replied my mother.

I just stood there in shock. "I knew I would die someday. I just figured I wouldn't die in a auto accident. I figured a vampire like Victoria would kill me." I said.

"Isabella you are dead. But we are here to tell you that you need to go back. It isn't your time to be with us yet. Charlie needs you. The pack needs you and most importantly Jacob needs you." Said my father.

"But why do I need to go back? What is so special about me?" I asked

"Bella you are the chosen one of our people. You are the twice blessed child. It is said the twice blessed child will bring peace to the lands and our people will be safe at last." answered Harry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally confused.

"There is a prophecy among our people. It is said a chosen one will be born and this child will be twice blessed. Bringing peace to our land." replied Harry.

"And what makes you think I am this chosen one? This twice blessed child?" I asked not believing them.

"Because the prophecy also states that All supernatural powers will cease to exist for one day to welcome the birth of a twice blessed child. The day that happened was September 13th 1989. Your birthday Bella. We know this because no one in the pack could phase that day and all there werewolf abilities seemed to disappear until after you were born." replied Harry.

After a couple of seconds of adjusting to this information I finally got my voice to work again. "But what does this all mean? Why am I called the twice blessed child? And what am I supposed to do?" I asked having so many questions running through my head.

"Isabella we don't have much time left. You have to go back soon time is running out." said my mother with a worried voice.

"Bella please tell my family that I miss them and I love them and tell them I am alright now. Also tell them that I am so proud of them. And that I will see them all again someday." said Harry giving me a smile.

"I will." I said.

"Bella I am so happy that you and my son are together. And I have seen your future together and I am proud to call you my daughter in law." Said Sarah giving me a hug.

"Also tell Jacob that even though I was not able to be there while he grew up. I was watching him and guiding him from up above. Tell him that I am very proud of him and that I love him." Said Sarah.

"Isabella when you get back. I want you to go to our house and go into my study and underneath the area rug there is a trap door. But it is locked and the key is behind our family photograph in the living room. In trapdoor there is a book that has been passed down through the generations from one alpha to the next. I want you to give that book to Sam since he is the alpha now. I put the book there so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. That book holds the packs most kept secrets." replied my father.

"Also Isabella before you go. We want you to know that we will be contacting you in your dreams to help you and guide you in any way we can." replied my mother.

All of a sudden the floor I was standing on opened up but I didn't fall it just seemed like I was standing on thin air. I looked down and I saw a sight that I never thought I would ever see. I saw myself and my life less body on a stretcher. With the paramedics desperately trying to revive me but failing and they called my time of death. But what I saw broke my heart into pieces. My Jacob crumbled to the ground crying. And Charlie was crying as well but holding himself up by holding onto the police cruiser. Edward and Alice were just standing there with a look of dread on their face and if vampires could cry they would be. And there was Angela she was also crying on bens shoulder. Everyone in the crowd was either crying or looked very sad or upset. I didn't know so many people cared so much about me of all people.

"Are you ready?" Asked my father

I didn't say anything and just nodded my head.

"Isabella we love you." Said both my mother and father as they gave me hug. Then all of a sudden a white light blinded me and I couldn't see a thing.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that the love of my life was dead. When Bella heart stopped beating it was like my whole world was crashing down around me. And my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I have never felt so much pain and sorrow in my life. Without Bella in my life I have no reason to live. If I couldn't be with Bella in life then I will be with her in death. She was my other half and with her dead it was like half of myself was also dead.

I was crying on my knees with my hand covering my face. I couldn't seem to make the tears stop falling. I was silently begging and praying to god that he would take me instead of Bella. And if that wasn't possible to at least take me too so I could be with my Bella again.

I couldn't bear to look up as they pulled the sheet over my sweet Bella's lifeless body. And started to load her into the ambulance to take her to the hospital morgue. And before the paramedics left I overheard the go over to Charlie telling him that Bella's body would be in the hospital Morgue and that he should make funeral arrangement and to let them know. It didn't seem that he was taking the news that his one and only daughter was dead. He could barely answer the paramedics and he couldn't stop crying.

I finally looked up as the ambulance pulled away heading to the hospital and along with it the love of my life.

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? I thought I should write this chapter faster then any of the others so I wouldn't leave Bella dead for to long. I meant to bring her back to life even before I killed her. I know that this chapter is short but I just couldn't leave Bella dead and I promise to make the next chapter longer. But before I can do that I need you wonderful people to review and tell me what you think. So please review cause like I have said many times before the reviews keep me writing.**


	10. Who says you can't go home?

**Authors Note: I told ya I would post the next chapter soon. But please re read the end of the last chapter. Because I changed it since I didn't like the way I ended it. So you will have to re read the ending or it won't make any sense. I would also like to give a shout out of thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and who leave reviews because without those reviews this story wouldn't exist.**

**Please excuse the wait. I had to have all four of my wisdom teeth pulled on Thursday so I am still in a lot of pain.**

**Limegreenaurora21- Yes we did get the name Ziva from the show NCIS. You are the only one ever to notice that. And surprisingly enough not one person ever noticed that Esme came from twilight. LOL**

**Chapter Nine: Who says you can't go home? **

BPOV

The next thing. I know I opened my eyes and for a second I thought I was blind because when I opened my eyes all I saw was complete darkness. So dark in fact that even with my new werewolf keen eye sight. I still couldn't see my hand in front of my face. And I was terribly cold which was weird because I should at least be 108 degrees considering the extreme body temetures that all werewolf's have.

So since I was unsure of where I was. I raised my hand and reached out in front of me and what I touched took me back. Because all I felt was cold metal. Then I reached out to the sides of me and behind me. And all I touched was again a cold metal wall. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in a metal box!

"Oh my god! They must of thought I was dead and buried me alive!" I thought to myself.

Then as I thought that the panic started to kick in. And I started freaking out. I started to kick and punch like crazy trying to get out of my cold metal casket. I wanted out and I wanted out NOW!

Then all of a sudden I started sliding out sideways and was blinded by a bright white light. When my eyes re adjusted to the light. I noticed I was in a white room with three metal tables in the middle of room with dead bodies on them.

Then I looked behind me from where I slid out from and noticed that I wasn't buried alive like I first thought but I was in the morgue freezer!

" Well I guess that is a step up from being buried alive." I thought.

As I sat up from the metal table I was lying on. I held the think white sheet close to my body covering my naked body with it.

"They must of thought I died and sent me to the hospital morgue." I thought to myself as I took the body tag off my big toe on my foot.

I held the sheet around me as I got up and slid the metal table I was laying on back into the freezer. And as I did so I realized I must of kicked so hard with my werewolf strength that I broke the handle and that is why I slid out of the freezer.

I looked around the morgue. Trying to find out what to do next. And noticed a desk on the other side of the room. So I walked barefoot across the cold hard tile floor wearing only a sheet to the desk that was stacked high with files. Each file had a different name on them and I shifted through them till I found mine.

I opened it up and read that I had died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. And that since their was a back up at the morgue my body was due to be autopsied on Wednesday. At that I looked at the calendar on the desk and today was Wednesday.

"Wait I got in a car accident on Monday. I was passed out for two days and kept in a freezer. Thank god for having extremely high body tempeture due to being a werewolf. Or I would of surely died. And thank god for small miracles that I woke up when I did." I thought

Then it hit me. "Oh my god I can only imagine what Charlie and Renee are going through right now not to mention Jacob. He must be in his own personal hell right now." At that thought my only goal was to get home to my family to let them know I was alive and well to put a end to their misery.

At that I wrapped the sheet around me and peeked my head out the door to the hallway to make sure no one was coming. Because I am sure that a naked girl wrapped in only a thin white sheet and barefoot would attract attention and that was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to go home.

So seeing that the coast was clear. I padded barefoot up the hallway praying that I wouldn't run into anyone. As I walked up the hallway I passed by a supply closet and decided to see if the supply closet had any extra scrubs so I could ditch that sheet and much to my luck it did.

So I closed the door as I changed into a pair of pink scrub shirt and pants. After I changed I went to the nearest restroom. To see how I looked so I could hopefully blend in without drawing attention to myself.

I looked at my refection in the mirror and my skin was whiter then usual if that is even possible and the blue around my lips was slowly fading away. And as I was combing my finger through my long brown hair two nurses came in and completely ignored me and went straight to the mirror and started touching up their make up.

"I am so jealous of you. You get to work in the ER today with the gorgeous Dr. Cullen." Said the blond nurse to the brunette nurse she walked in with.

"So I guess all the Cullen's came back and not just Edward and Alice." I thought as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yeah right. I wish. Dr. Cullen was supposed to work in the ER today. But he had to go to the wake for the sheriffs daughter Bella Swan. She was like a family friend or something." Said the brunette nurse.

When she said this I was in shock. They were having a wake for me right now. I couldn't believe that so many of my friends and family were morning me when if fact I was alive and well. I couldn't let that happen. So as I found my way to an exit of the hospital I thought to myself. "I guess I am going to have to crash my own wake."

JPOV

It has been two days since my Bella left this world. And every second that has passed since then has been agonizing. Billy was starting to worry about me because I was acting like Bella did when that leech left her. I was walking around like a zombie. I was broken but the only one that could fix me was gone and she wasn't coming back no matter how much I begged and prayed she wasn't coming back.

I was driving down the road toward Charlie's house for Bella's wake in my rabbit listening to a song on the radio that seemed fitting for today. The song went like this:

Where oh where could my baby be?

The lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

As I got to Charlie's house the place was already packed and it seemed like everyone was already here. The wake was to be held at Charlie's house because we felt that is what Bella would want. Bella was a down to earth kind of person. She never did want anything big or flashy and never did like being the center of attention. I was glad that Bella's body wasn't going to be at her wake because there was a back up at the morgue and I was glad because I couldn't bear seeing her like that.

As I walked into the house. I noticed that almost everyone from forks and La Push was here. The house was too small to accommodate everyone so it was very packed. I went in the living room and saw Charlie and Renee and Phil talking to some of the officers who have come by to show their respects.

"I could only imagine what Charlie and Renee must be going through right now." I thought as I watched them talk. Billy told me that Charlie wasn't doing too good. The forks police department told Charlie to take the week off but he said he couldn't because he would have too much time on his hands to hang around the house and that being home would only bring up memories of Bella. And how she was never coming home again. Billy even said Charlie was hinting that he might sell his house cause he couldn't stand being in his own home anymore because every where he turned their was memories of Bella. Bella in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bella in the living room doing homework.

As I looked around the room. I noticed the Cullen's showed up. They were in the corner of the room talking among themselves. They didn't seem to be acting like their normal self's even the pixie leech wasn't acting like her normal cheerful self. But even though we knew the Cullen's were just here to pay their respects and we knew this wasn't our land we still had to keep an eye on them. I wasn't going to let them ruin Bella's wake. Also we knew that blonde haired leech had trouble controlling his thirst especially when he was in enclosed spaces with humans that is why we assigned Quil and Paul to watch them during the whole wake.

And sure enough I saw Quil and Paul standing next to the fireplace in the living room talking to Billy, Sam and Emily. But even as they talked the always kept a watchful eye on the Cullen's.

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now and I was feeling crowded being in this house with so many people around so I soon found myself heading up the stairs to Bella's Bedroom. When I got her bedroom door it was closed. I guess that Charlie kept the door closed so he wouldn't have that constant reminder every time he looked down the hall.

I opened her bedroom door and went inside. Everything was like she left it. Nothing had been touched. Her bedroom window was still wide open. Like she always left it and most importantly the dream chetcher that I gave her for her birthday was still hanging on her headboard. Right where she left it.

Being in her bedroom brought back so many memories. All of them good. I still just couldn't believe she was dead. My sweet Bella was dead. There had been so many times I played that crash over in my head in the past two days it was burned into my memory. I kept asking myself If I had just told her to follow me to her house instead of the other way around she would still be alive. If I had just told her to ride with me in the rabbit she would still be alive. If I had done this or if I had done that was what I kept asking myself. If I had just done something different that day my Bella would still be alive.

I couldn't stand living in a world where Bella wasn't in it. I just grabbed one of the pillows that was on Bella's bed and breathed in her sweet scent of her strawberry hair and at that moment I couldn't hold my emotions in and I just buried my face in her pillow and just cried.

BPOV

I made it out of the hospital without a hitch. I guess most people don't pay much attention especially if they think you are a nurse cause you are dressed in pink scrubs. I wanted to get home as soon as possible but I didn't want to attract any attention. Because I am sure I would shock a lot of people if they saw a girl who was supposed to be dead running down the sidewalk barefoot wearing scrubs. So I took as many side roads and alleyways as I could.

And soon enough I was home. As I saw my house from across the street. I couldn't believe it was my house it was packed with people and the street was lined with streets. I couldn't believe this many people cared this much about me. It looked like everyone from forks and the rez was there.

"I guess people cared more about me then I thought." I thought as I watched people still pile into the house.

I didn't want to just walk into my house and give everyone a heart attack. I had to proceed carefully. I had break the news gently. But how exactly do you break the news gently that your not dead but everyone thought you were for two days.

I just knew one thing I wasn't going to walk through the front door. I felt like the my friends and family were the ones who deserved to know first that I was alive.

So as quietly as I could I sneaked around to the side of the house where no one could see me. So I could hopefully jump onto the tree and in through my bedroom window that is if Charlie hasn't closed my bedroom window. And as I looked up into my bedroom window luck was on my side my window was wide open just the way I left it.

The grass was wet and slick beneath my feet so it must of rained recently. But of course when doesn't it rain. I just hoped that since it was wet I wouldn't slip and fall like the klutz I am while trying to jump into my window. But for the first time I actually achieved something without falling or slipping for once as I jumped onto the tree and then through my open bedroom window.

But when I jumped in through my bedroom window and looked up the sight broke my heart. There on my bed was my Jacob with his head in my pillow crying. Crying over me.

**Authors Note: Well here it is. Finally I have added this latest chapter. I hope you like it and hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it took longer then I expected I am still recovering from my wisdom teeth being pulled on Thursday. But pleassseee review. Because like I have said many times before the reviews keep this story alive and without them the story dies.**


	11. Should I continue?

Authors Note: Should I continue? This last chapter was my first one after I came off my maternity leave from having my baby and since I only got one review I wonder if I have lost my touch after having my baby. Or maybe the story has gotten boring or something. So I am leaving it up to you good people to decide if I should continue this story or not. If I do not get any reviews I will take that as I should quit the story. Like I have said so many times without reviews this story wouldn't exist so the reviews everyone gives me is really important and make me keep writing but without them no more story. So it is up to you! Keep writing or quit?

Also I would like to thank RiTuXa who left me my one and only review last time. She is the only reason I am writing this because like I have said reviews are the only thing that keep me writing. Without reviews this story would be HISTORY!


	12. Breaking the News

**Authors Note: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I can not express how happy I am that so many people reviewed to my question. I didn't know if I should continue or not because I wasn't sure if I lost my touch during maternity leave. But since so many of you reviewed and want me to continue I will. I just want to say it might be a couple of weeks in between chapters because our newborn and toddler sure keep me on my toes so I try to type during their nap time after all my house work is done. So please be pacient.**

**Chapter Ten: Breaking the News**

The sight that I saw broke my heart. There was my Jacob sitting on my bed with his face buried in my pillow crying. Crying over me.

I had never seen Jacob like this before. I never seen him so broke down and destroyed. You could tell by looking at him that he hasn't eaten or slept since the day of the car wreak. Just looking at him made my heart ache knowing that I caused all this pain that Jacob was experiencing. It felt like someone reached inside my chest grabbed my heart and squeezed it crushing my heart.

I couldn't stand seeing my Jacob in so much pain. Especially since I was the cause of it. So as quietly as I could I walked over to stand in front of Jacob but he didn't look up or even acknowledge my presence. Apparently he hasn't realized I was in the room.

So I kneeled down in front of him so I was level with him. And quietly and softly as I could I took his hands in mine and slowly removed the pillow from his grasp and laid in on the bed beside him. His crying had stopped now with the pillow gone and knowing that someone was in the room with him. But his eyes were still closed.

So I gently let go of one of his hands and I placed it on his chin and gently lifted his head. So now he was face to face with me but his eyes were still closed. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jacob please look at me." I crocked out trying to hold back my tears.

At this single sentence his eyes popped open in shock. When I saw his eyes I couldn't hold back my tears. They came spilling out running down my cheeks. All the energy and light that his eyes once held was gone and that he had lost all hope when he lost me that day.

Slowly Jacob reached out to me taking my face in his hands. Rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks wiping away the tears from my face. And then so slowly he ran his hands from my face to my neck along my shoulders down my arms taking my hands in his and then ran his hands back up to my face again. It hit me that he couldn't believe I was real. He was touching me trying to confirm that I wasn't a hallucination or a dream.

"Bella?" Jacob finally crocked out my name after what seemed to be an eternity when actuality it had only been a couple of minutes.

"Yes Jacob it's me. I'm real. I'm here." I said to him trying to make him believe me.

Then all of a sudden as quick as lightning I felt Jacobs soft warm lips on mine. At first I was hesitant because it happened so quick it shocked me but then I relaxed and started kissing him back. It just felt so right kissing Jacob. It was so different from kissing Edward. With him it was like kissing a statue and as soon as the kiss started with him it ended. With him there was no passion or desire because he couldn't let him self get carried away from fear of hurting me.

But with Jacob it was so different so right in every way. He was my light. He was my sun and most importantly my sun would never burn me unlike Edward.

As we kissed Jacob hands roamed through my hair as I ran my hands through his. Then I felt Jacob run his tongue along my lower lip asking for permission and I opened my mouth allowing his entrance and our tongues engaged in a battle for domance. Our kiss was so full of passion it was like we couldn't get enough of each other.

But eventually we had to break out kiss to come up for air. We are werewolf's but even werewolf's need to breath.

"I thought I lost you." Said Jacob looking into my eyes and taking my hands in his.

"For a minute there. You did." I said giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Well as much as I loved making out with you in my bedroom this is no way to act during my wake." I said jokingly trying to break the silence and tension.

"Oh Shit!" Said Jacob standing up.

"I totally forgot. Bella we are having your wake downstairs right now. You are supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do? You can't exactly go downstairs and yell surprise unless you want to give everyone a heart attack." Said Jacob now pacing the room like a caged animal.

I stood up and walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hands and made him stop pacing.

"Jacob calm down. I am the one that is supposed to be dead remember. We just got to break the news without giving everyone a heart attack in the process." I said trying to think of a way to break the news gently.

I knew that we would eventually find a way to tell everyone but I was hoping it would be sooner rather then later because while Jacob and myself were upstairs. My family and friends were downstairs morning my loss.

**Authors Note: Yes I am sorry I know it is short but I have kinda hit a road block. I am trying to think of a way for them to break the news to everyone. I have a couple of ideas but not sure which way I want to go. Does anyone have any ideas on how they could break the news? Cause that would be great and it just might help me write the next chapter faster because the road block would be gone. Like I have said before please review! Thanks!**


	13. Crashing my own wake

**Authors Note: Thank You so much RiTuXa for reviewing. You are the one and only person who has reviewed. And without your reviews this story wouldn't exist because like I have said so many times before reviews are what keep me writing.**

**Chapter 11: Crashing my own wake.**

Myself and Jacob sat in my bedroom for what seemed like the longest time trying to think of just the right way to break the news to everyone else gently. But it seemed like there was no easy or gentle way to break the news.

"Well there is no easy way to do this we are just going to have to go downstairs and announce to everyone that you are alive and hope no one has a heart attack." Said Jacob opening my bedroom door and grabbed my hand so that he could lead me downstairs.

"But Jacob I don't know what to say or do. I mean how do you announce something like that?" I said not budging from the room.

"I don't know honey. Just speak from your heart. And just remember I am right here beside you. You can do this. I know you can." Said Jacob trying to give me some encouragement.

"Alright." I said taking a big breath after a couple of minutes.

"Well lets go crash my wake." I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"That's my girl." said Jacob giving me one of his famous Jacob grins that I love so much.

And at that hand in hand Jacob and I walked out of my room and down the steps. But when we reached the bottom of the steps we noticed that everyone in the house was deathly silent except for one voice the sound of Charlie speaking from the living room.

We looked around and noticed everyone had their heads bent and eyes closed. And when I looked over all the heads in the house into the living room I saw Charlie standing on a chair saying a prayer with Renee and Phil standing next to him on the floor.

While Jacob and I weaved our way through the crowd trying to get into the living room to where Charlie and Renee were I listened to Charlie speak.

""Dear lord on Monday you took our sweet Bella from us and welcomed her into your arms. Bella was such a kind and compassionate person who always thought of others and always put others ahead of herself. And even though we will never see her grow up, graduate, get married, have children of her own, and die of old age we just hope that Bella knows that she was loved and she will be missed greatly." Said Charlie wiping away a single tear the slid out from his closed eyes.

As he said that last word we finally reached the front so I was standing in front of Charlie, Renee and Phil. Finally I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"I do know." I said very softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

When I said that everyone's eyes popped open and it seemed as though the world stopped spinning because it so deathly quiet. I swear you could probley hear a pin drop. And no one moved or said a word. It just seemed everyone was staring at me with a look of shock. Especially Charlie and Renee.

Then after a couple of awkward moments Charlie stepped down from the chair he was standing on. And walked over to where I was standing.

"Bells?" Was all Charlie said. It was more of a question then a statement. So I just nodded my head yes.

Then Charlie did something I never seen him do before he grabbed me and gave me a huge hug while trying to hold back tears of joy that he had his one and only daughter back. Then Renee and Phil followed suit.

Suddenly the room erupted with everyone talking at once. And then I felt Renee and Phil ushering Jacob and I into the kitchen and closing the doors so that Renee, Phil, Jacob and I were the only ones in there.

"Mom what going on?" I asked but as soon as the question was out of my mouth it was soon answered. By Charlie entering the room with Carlisle right behind him.

"Doctor Cullen can you please explain to me how my daughter came back to life after being dead for two days?" Asked Charlie as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Well lets ask Bella." Said carlie

"Bella what all do you remember?" Asked Carlisle

Then I started to tell the whole story from when I pulled out of the parking lot at school to when I woke up in the morgue and to when I came here. But I kind of left out the parts about meeting my parents and everything when I died and the parts where my werewolf abilities came into play.

"Well it seems that when the paramedics shocked Bella with the defibulater the last time before they called her time of death that the last shock got her heart beating again and she did indeed have a heartbeat it was just too weak for them to pick up or detect. So thinking that she had passed away the paramedics took her to the morgue and put her in the freezer and when Bella finally recovered enough to when she woke up she found herself in the freezer and freed herself." Said Carlisle

\"It's a miracle." Said Charlie

"I don't care how or why. I just know Bella is back with us and that is all I care about." Said Renee pulling me into another hug.

After that Charlie and Renee tried to convince me to go back to the hospital to get checked out to make sure that I was okay. But with Jacob and Carlisle help I convinced them otherwise. The hospital was the last place I wanted to go not to mention that if any doctor so much as took my tempeture it would make more questions like how I did I have a tempeture of 108 degrees and still be alive. And that would make more people suspicious which is not something we needed more of.

By the time we exited the kitchen Charlie had told everyone that there had been a mix up and that I was a alive and doing well and that the wake was cancelled and most people left but some groups of people were still here. Namely my friends from school, the pack and the Cullen's.

When we all walked out of the kitchen they all stared at me as if they were unable to believe their eyes. Which I don't blame them if I was in their shoes. But then again if vampires and werewolf's were real then how come people coming back from the dead can't be possible.

The first person to approach me was Angela who gathered me up in a big huge also.

"I knew you couldn't be really dead. I just couldn't believe it. I am so happy your still alive." said Angela as she hugged me.

"I mean with you gone I would have to totally drop trig cause there would be no way I could bear that class not to mention my notes always suck that is why I am always borrowing yours." said Angela jokingly as she pulled back from the hug and wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Hey you. I am glad your back." said Ben giving me a hug also.

"But hey this time there is no way out of it. I am so going to get an exclusive for the newspaper. I can see the headlines now Local high school girl rises from the dead." said Ben jokingly. I just gave a him a smile with a look saying yeah right in your dreams.

Then it was Mikes turn. In which he also gathered me up in a huge hug but held me a little too close and a little too long for my taste. And apparently Jacobs too because from behind me I heard a low growl.

"Hey now that you are back. I will have to take you out for a welcome back dinner." said Mike giving me a grin when he finally pulled away from hugging me.

"Uhhh no that is okay." I answered him. Geez I have only been back for a couple of hours and he was already asking me out on yet another date. Which again I just turned down yet again."

After that they left with Angela yelling back at me as the walked out the front door "I better see you in school soon."

_Then there was two. _I thought as I saw the only two groups left was the wolf pack and the Cullen. _Well this is going to be good._ I thought sarcastically.

Just then I was almost knocked down by what felt like a fright train hitting me going 200 mph. But of course it was just Alice giving me big hug.

I just laughed a little when I said "I missed you too Alice."

Then all of a sudden the hug got a little too tight for comfort.

"Uhhh Alice I am not dead yet but I will be if you keep hugging me like this." I said jokingly.

"Oh sorry." Said Alice letting me go in a instant that I said that.

I know that a hug like that wouldn't usually bother or hurt a werewolf like me but if a vampire gets their arms around a werewolf it could crush them.

Jasper didn't hug me just gave me a nod and said "Welcome back Bella." Which I understood why he kept his distance even though I was a werewolf he still had to control his instincts.

Now that I was in the same room as the Cullen's I noticed their smell. To me they didn't smell outright bad. Not good but not outright horrible like Victoria. But bearable. I guess it was because of their vegetarian diet.

I could only imagine what I smelled like to them. Probley like the rest of the wolf pack.

Just then Charlie, Renee and Phil left the room to call the hospital so they wouldn't freak out when they noticed that a body just got up and walked out of the hospital.

The second that Charlie, Renee and Phil left the room. Emmett swooped me up in a big hug and lifted me off the ground spinning me around in circles. I noticed the wolf pack tensed up at this but relaxed as soon as they noticed Emmett meant no harm and was just giving me one of his big brother hugs.

"Are you sure you are not a vampire? I thought only vampires could come back from the brink of death." Jokingly asked Emmett putting back on my feet.

"Nope just a full blown werewolf. Who you just can't get rid of." I said joking right back at him.

Then it was Rosalie's turn but she did something I would of never expected. She hugged me. It was a brief hug that didn't last but a millisecond but it was a hug none the less. Rosalie has never hugged me heck she doesn't even like me.

"Bella I hope you make the most of your second chance. Most of us don't get that chance. Lord knows I would of gave anything to be given a second chance." said Rosalie with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Now it was Esme and Carlisle turn. They both gave me hug like the rest and told me that I was always welcome at their home and that they still considered me part of the family no matter what happened. And Carlisle didn't miss to remind me to come to their home in a couple of days so he could check up on me and make sure that I was completely healthy from my near death experience.

Now was the part I was dreading. Edwards turn. As Edward walked to me. I saw the wolf pack tense up and was on full alert. Especially Jacob he walked closer to me and gave him a growl of warning that he better not try anything.

Edward just came up to me and gave me a tight and close hug.

" I missed you so much my Bella." said Edward whispering in my ear and running his hands from the top of my head to the small of my back. When Edward did that I heard Jacob give him another growl and I swear I could almost swear I felt Edward give Jacob a smug grin knowing that he could do what ever he wanted and Jacob couldn't do a thing about it.

His touch brung back so many memories. Like so many of the good times we spent together and it felt like I was falling back in love with him again even tough my head was screaming no my heart was yelling yes. But with the good memories it also brung back the bad ones. Like when he left me all broken hearted with no one there for me except Jacob. When the memory of him leaving entered my mind the hole in my heart was ripped back open once again.

At this I just broke the hug with Edward and said "I missed you ALL too."

I knew when I said this it broke Edwards heart. But I had to make it perfectly clear that nothing would ever be the same between us again. I had moved on. I had changed. For the better. Edward had told me time and time again that I shouldn't be with him. That he was too dangerous for me and I would never be safe that I had to move on without him find someone that could give me every human opportunity. Well he got his wish. I did move on and I did find someone I found Jacob. And he may not be able to give me every HUMAN opportunity he could give me every WEREWOLF opportunity.

After a couple of minutes the Cullen's left and with them left the tension in the air. Finally it was just me, Jacob and the rest of the pack. Sam welcomed me back and Paul didn't say anything he just nodded my way so I figured that was as good as I was going to get from him as a welcome.

But Embry and Quil wasn't so reserved about their feelings.

"I am happy your back. We need someone to keep Jacob in line'' said Embry giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah welcome back Bella." Said Quil giving me a big hug and then I felt Quils hands on my back and suddenly they slid down and grabbed my butt. I pulled back from his hug and smacked Quil on the back of his head what I call my gibbs head smack.

"Hey keep your paws off my girlfriend." Said Jacob as he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me.

"Since when is she your girlfriend?" Asked Quil folding his arms giving a fake pout.

"Since now." I said not giving Jacob a chance to answer. And I looked up at Jacob and he leaned down and gave me a soft lingering kiss. When he kisses me it makes me go weak in the knees and lord knows I will never get used to the way he affects me. Even being near him my makes my heart flutter.

"Well it's about time!" Said Quil and Embry at the same time.

"Yeah so next time you better keep your hands above my waist." I said

"Hey they slipped." Said Quil

"Yeah well maybe next time it may just SLIP my mind that I have relieve you from patrol." said Jacob back.

"Oh harsh." replied Quil back.

Sam then cleared his throat and it was now down to business. He filled me in what has been going on since I have been gone. Victoria had not been seen since the car accident but that didn't mean anything it just meant she was up to something new. Sam also assigned shifts for patrol. He decided to let myself and Jacob off of patrol duty for a couple of days so I could recover. Soon after assigning the patrol shifts they left.

Soon after they left. The phone started ringing off the hook nonstop. Apparently the news had gotten out about my near death experience and crashing my own wake and the newspaper and new station wanted interviews and to talk to me but we politely declined so we pulled down the shades knowing that the news station vans would show up and right now we wanted some privacy not someone peaking in our house.

The rest of the day was spent with Jacob, Charlie, Renee and Phil. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all with Charlie, Renee and Phil there all you had to do was just mention sports and Charlie and Phil could talk for hours.

That night we ordered five pizza for delivery and at the end of the night Jacob and I ate most of the pizza but soon the night was over and Renee and Phil said their goodbyes they said they had to catch a flight back to Florida in the morning so Phil could get back to his team.

That night Charlie let Jacob stay over at our house as long as he slept on the couch not like Charlie had a choice in the matter since Jacob was not about to budge from that spot.

So that night I got into bed thinking I could finally have a good nights sleep for once. But I didn't know how wrong I was. Cause as soon as my head hit the pillow and my eyes closed. I fell into a deep sleep and relived one of the worst days of my life the night that my parents were murdered by James and Victoria.

**Authors Note: So far this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it. Oh and if you don't believe the whole coming back from the dead and heartbeat not being strong enough to be detected thing is kind of hard to believe it has happened before actually it happened to Roosevelt's mother and it happened to a baby in Mexico just last year what happened was the babies heartbeat was so weak they didn't catch it and they baby started crying in the casket during the funeral. So it has happened. ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anyone who reviews get a sneak peak at the next chapter before anyone else does. So if you review you just might get a little present in your mailbox soon.**


	14. The worst day of my life

**Authors Note: Thank You so much to all that left replies. So since I got so many replies I decided to update earlier rather. When I get replies it makes me want to update faster so Thank You! Also I would thank all of those who put me on their favorites list and who put me on their story alerts but if it is not too much trouble I would like to ask for your thoughts on this story. Please.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains content that may not be suitable for those weak at heart. Viewers discreasion is advised. Or as Jacob so put it this chapter is suitable for people who laugh at the gore that make weaker people vomit. LOL**

**Chapter Twelve: The worst day of my life.**

That night the second my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep and soon I was dreaming of the worst day of my life the day that James and Victoria killed my parents.

_(Belles dream in italics.)_

_My dream seemed so real but at the same time it was like I was watching a movie I could see and hear everything that was going on I just couldn't do anything to stop it._

_My dream started off with myself in my birth parents house. I was standing in what seemed to be a study. And there in the study was my birth father he looked like he did in the picture that Billy showed me. He would of defiantly fit in with Sams pack. He was sitting at a chair behind a desk writing in a leather bound book. It looked like the book was ancient. But I couldn't see what he was writing._

_Just then a little brunette girl with pig tails came skipping into the room wearing a yellow sundress. When she entered the room it was like a life and energy filled up the room. She was so full of life. And she came skipping up to my father and then it hit me that little girl was myself when I was little. I don't remember any of this but this must be a memory that was locked deep inside my head because I am dreaming it._

_When the little girl came up to my father. He stopped what he was writing and when he saw her his face lit up. You could tell that he adored his daughter just by the look on his face. _

_The little girl came up and sat on her fathers lap and asked "Daddy are you going to be alright?" _

_Right then I noticed the bandages on my fathers waist and chest. Not to mention he had his left arm in a sling._

"_Of course. It is just a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm. It is going to take more then this to keep the alpha of the pack down." Said my father patting his daughter on the head._

"_What are you writing daddy?" asked little Bella trying to get a glimpse of what her father was writing in the ancient book._

"_Don't worry your little head about it. It doesn't concern you. It is pack business." replied her father getting up and putting the book in the secret safe underneath the rug on the floor._

"_But daddy both Uncle Billy and you said I am practically part of the pack already since I can already phase." Said little Bella_

"_Just because you started phasing at the age of two and we have been training you to fight vampires. Does not mean you are ready to start patrolling with the pack. You are only four I don't want you to have to start patrolling with the pack until your at least fourteen. Enjoy being a kid first. Stop trying to grow up so fast." replied my father_

"_You know she gets that from her father." replied my mother as she walked into the room caring a mug of coffee and giving it to my father._

"_She gets what from me?" Asked my father as he leaned down and gave my mother a kiss on the lips._

"_Growing up too fast. Remember you were only sixteen when you first phased and you couldn't wait to go out and patrol the borders and fight the leeches. Also with that you also had the duties that come with being the alpha. And then we got married when we were eighteen." Replied my mother._

"_Okay she can start patrolling at thirteen but she is not even allowed to date till she is thirty." Said my father taking a sip of his coffee._

_My mother just laughed at that. "Well good luck trying to stop her from dating. I wouldn't be surprised if her and Billy Blacks little boy Jacob ended up together when they get older." Said my mother._

"_Oh speaking of Billy. He called and said the pack caught the scent of James and Victoria on our side of the border. But said not to worry that the pack can handle it and make sure to rest and relax so you can heal and start phasing again soon." Said my mother handing him some pain killer pills._

" _I am the alpha of the pack. I should be out there with them." said my father as he headed to the door._

_My mother just grabbed his hand to stop him and said "Your pack needs their alpha and you can't help them if you phase too soon and don't heal."_

_What my mother said must of convinced him. Because he went to his desk and grabbed the glass of water sitting there and swallowed the pills my mother handed him and said "Your right. Thanks." _

"_I'm going to the kitchen to finish cooking supper. So please try to relax." Said my mother as she gave my father a quick kiss on the lips and left the room._

_But not two seconds later we heard a loud scream echo through out the house coming from the kitchen._

"_Bella hide and don't come out until I tell you too." replied my father._

_With that said little Bella ran and hid under her father desk there in the room._

_My father then opened up the door of his study and slowly walked out into the hallway and from the spot where he stood he could see into the kitchen and there in the kitchen stood Victoria who had my mother by the neck._

"_Let her go. It's me you want." said my father taking a step forward._

"_No what we want is revenge. Revenge against your pack for killing our daughter." Replied Victoria who squeezed my mothers neck a little tighter at those words._

"_Let me go you disgusting leech!" yelled little Bella from the study. Just then James came out of the study holding little Bella around her waist. Apparently James found little bellas hiding spot._

"_Now why don't we move this conversation into living room so we can be comfortable while we decide on how to kill you." Said James._

_Then James holding little Bella and Victoria holding my mother backed into the living room while my father followed them._

_When they got into the living room they threw my mother and little Bella on the couch._

"_Well well well how shall we do this. Maybe we should kill their daughter just like they killed ours. A eye for a eye" suggested Victoria._

_At that suggestion my father let out a loud growl and started to shake violently close to phasing._

_James saw this and said "Phase now and we kill them both." _

_My father then took a deep breath and tried to calm down and slowly his shaking stopped._

"_Now that is a good little doggy. Also you wouldn't want to ruin our fun." replied Victoria_

"_Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted. Ah yes how to exact our revenge. No I don't think an eye for a eye is going to cut it. I think we should kill the whole family. I think that what worse way to harm the wolf pack then to kill their very own alpha and his whole family." Replied James_

"_I got a better idea. How about we kill the doggy and his wife but then change their daughter into one of us. Turn her into a vampire so she can be our new daughter. They killed our daughter so we will just replace her with their daughter. I think it is only fair." Said Victoria._

_Then Victoria leaned down to little Bellas eye level. "How does the sound little girl would you like to become one of us and we can be your new mommy and daddy?" Asked Victoria as she took one of little Bellas pigtails in the fingers and started to twirl it around._

_Then little bella leaned up to Victoria so their faces were inches apart and little Bella said "I rather die a thousand deaths then to become one of you soul sucking disgusting leeches."_

_Then I noticed that little Bella started to silently shake. But my father just shook his head at little Bella and instantly she started to calm down. Like she had a choice because her father was alpha and she had to obey the alpha orders even if they were silent orders. Luckily James and Victoria didn't notice little Bella shake or the exchange between her and her father._

"_Well if you rather die. I think we can arrange that." said James._

"_Now were old fashioned so we would say women and children first. But in this case I think we will ignore that and go with killing you first because the last thing I want your wife and child to see is myself killing you." replied James._

"_Now we are not totally heartless. We will allow you to say goodbye to your wife and child." Said Victoria_

_My father couldn't phase or do anything really because James and Victoria said if he did they would kill them first. So my father had no way to fight them. It was a no win situation._

_First my father went to little Bella and gave her a big hug and as he hugged her he said silently so no one could hear. "If you are to survive you are not to phase again till you turn eighteen. I do this so you will be able to enjoy life without having to have this huge responsibility on your shoulders to bear. I know you will make me proud." And since my father was Alpha she had to obey his command._

_Then my father pulled back from his hug and said "I will miss not being able to watch you grow up. But always remember we love you so much our little Isabella." Said my father as he kissed little Bellas forehead._

_Next was my mothers turn. He turned to my mother and gave her a long sweet lingering goodbye kiss. And said "Emma you were my first and only love. I love you with all my heart and always will." With that he gave her one last kiss and when they pulled back their were tears running down both their faces._

_Then he went back to where he originally stood and James went up behind him and he put one hand on each side of his head._

"_You won't want to miss this." Said Victoria as she came up behind little Bella and held her head forward so she was facing her father and was forced to watch the scene before her._

_Then with one swift move James quickly twisted my father head completely off. He decapitated my father right before my eyes and my mothers eyes. It was the most gruesome sight I have ever seen. Both little Bella and my mother both screamed and then their screamed turned to tears._

_I looked at the ground just then and saw my fathers body on the ground and a stump on his neck oozing out blood all over the floor. And then I looked at James he was holding my fathers head by his hair and was holding it up in the air like he just won a trophy. He then held my father head above his own head and he tilted his head up and opened his mouth to catch the blood dripping down from his decapitated head like he was trying raindrops on his tongue._

_At that sight it made me sick. I have never felt this sick in my life. But my dream was far from over._

_After that James tossed my fathers decapitated head across the room like it was a piece of trash and forgot about it._

"_One down two to go." Said James _

"_This one is mine." Said Victoria as she went over to my mother._

"_Isabella I love you. Look away I don't want you to see this." Said my mother putting on a brave face._

_When she said the little Bella tried to look away but James took over where Victoria left off and held her face in his hand forcing her to look._

_Victoria went and stood in front of my mother then all of a sudden as fast as lighting Victoria shot her razor sharp claws into my mothers chest and reached in and ripped out my mother heart. And my mother body instantly dead collapsed on the floor right next to my fathers. _

_Victoria then bit into my mothers heart and drank it dry from any blood that remained._

_Next was little Bellas turn. They both turned and looked at her._

"_Well well well. What shall we do with you?" Asked Victoria_

"_Mmmmm she smells so good. And I am still so hungry. I suggest we see how white her skin can get when we drain her body of her blood." said James._

_Then James came and took little Bella left wrist in his hands and Victoria took little bellas right wrist and in one swift motion they both bite into her wrist at the same time and started to drink her blood._

_Little Bella struggled against this but soon grew weak and tired from the lose of blood. Then I saw as Little bellas eyes grew heavy and slowly she fell from her spot where she was sitting on the couch and her eyes shut and as I watched James and Victoria still drink from her I thought to myself that I was watching myself as a child dying._

_Just then the wolf pack came busting through the double French doors and burst into the living room. James and Victoria then looked up from their meal with a look of surprise._

"_She's dead. We have our revenge. Our work is done here. Lets go." Said James and at that her and James went and at lightning speed ran from the room out onto the back porch leapt into the trees and ran into the forest trying to escape the wolf pack that was fast on their trail._

_I then saw all but two members of the wolf pack chase after James and Victoria and the two that stayed back phased back into their human form and they went and checked on my father and mother and a look of sadness crossed their face when they saw they were dead and then they checked on little Bella and when they saw she had a faint but there pulse they picked up the little girl._

"_She has a pulse its faint but its there. But she has lost a lot of blood she needs a blood transfusion we need to get her to the hospital." Said one of them to the other. _

_And at that they ran out of the room on their way to the hospital._

And at that moment is when I woke up. My eyes popped open and then in front of me was the worried face of none other then Jacob.

"Oh thank god your awake. I was getting worried. I heard you screaming from downstairs and was so scared. I ran up here and found you screaming and crying in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. Are you okay sweetheart? Asked Jacob as he stroked the side of my face.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." I said

"Jacob will stay with me here in my bed just for tonight. I don't want to be alone right now?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"I would be honored." Said Jacob and at that he climbed into bed with me and held me close as we both drifted off to sleep again.

Usually I wouldn't be able to sleep again after the nightmare I just had. But when I am in Jacobs arms I felt safe and most of all I felt loved.

**Authors Note: Sorry I had to be so graphic about Bellas birth parents death but I had to to show why Bella was so traumatized afterwards. I know I have to stop watching so many scary movies. Anyways Pleaaasssee review. If you do I will give you a preview of my next chapter. So if you review you might just get a little present in your mailbox soon. And reviews encourage me to write more often so the more reviews I get the more I am encouraged to write thus the sooner I update. Thank you again!**


	15. Werewolf and Vampires and Humans oh my!

Authors Note: Thank You so much Ctulee06 for reviewing. It is nice to know what someone thinks of the chapter that way I can improve it or change it if I need to. Please Please Please review so I can change or improve the story or keep it the way it is.

Ctulee06: THANK YOU so much for reviewing. I am so glad you didn't think the last chapter was too scary. I didn't know how different people would take it. I personally am not scared easily. I love scary movies and I actually laugh at them but I thought I would just put a warning on there just in case.

Jacob Lupo: Since you requested to see more of Mike. I went and put him in this chapter and will have him in future chapters also. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter thirteen: Werewolf and Vampires and Humans oh my!

Surprisingly the next morning was quiet. Charlie went to work early because they were short one man so I didn't wake him up when I had my nightmare which was also good since that way he didn't catch Jacob in bed with me.

Jacob wanted to skip school and spend the rest of the day. And as much as I would of loved that! I knew he was behind in school and barely passing because of all his werewolf responsibilities so I convinced him that he had to go and promised him that I wasn't going to vanish or disappear and I would be here when he got back.

I on the other hand I was still in Forks High School because they didn't bother to process the transfer papers after I "died". So I still had to attend Forks until the transfer papers were processed. But on the bright side I didn't have to go to school until I "recovered" from being "dead". So I didn't have to see or be around the Cullens. Or at least that is what I thought until Angela who called me at noon from school. I had asked her to get all my assignments from school so I wouldn't start out behind when I started going to La Push High.

Hello. I asked when I picked up my cell phone.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I answered my phone thinking who else would it be you did call MY phone.

"Well. I got all you assignments like you asked but there is one little problem." said Angela from the other end of the line.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well today we were assigned to a group science project. And our group consist of you, me, Mike and Edward Cullen."

"What!" I practically yelled. "I thought I was going to finally have a Edward free day."

"Hey I didn't pick out who was going to be in our group. The teacher did. I think he thought he was doing you a favor by putting your friends in the same group with you." replied Angela.

"Well when do you want to work on this science project?" I asked

"Well we only have one week to work on it so hopefully tonight." Replied Angela.

" How about since you are coming over anyways to drop off my homework assignments why not just invite everyone over here this afternoon to work on it. Also since the car accident my truck is now one big paperweight so I don't think I will be able to go anywhere anytime soon." I said with some sadness in my voice. I really missed my truck. I was hoping it was repairable but after seeing photos of it. I knew it was impossible even with Jacobs mad skills even he couldn't fix it.

"Okay sounds like a plan. We'll be over a four to work on it." Said Angela as she hung up the phone.

"_Just great I am going to have my best friend, my ex boyfriend and a guy who wants to be my boyfriend all in the same place at the same time working together on the same project. Oh yeah it is going to be one interesting afternoon._" I thought.

The rest of the day was quite boring. I just made a pot roast for Charlie's supper. Thinking he would appreciate a good supper when he got home instead of cold pizza since he wouldn't get home till late because he was working overtime yet again.

And I also cleaned up the house because it looked like a tornado hit it. There was pizza boxes everywhere from the night before. There was newspapers strewn through out the house. Dirty dishes piled in the sink. Soda and beer cans EVERYWHERE. It is amazing how dirty a house can get in one day.

As soon as I got the house spotless. It was three and I saw Jacob pull in to our drive way in the vet that I gave him not to long ago.

"Wow that was fast. You just got of school not but five minutes ago." I said to Jacob looking at my watch and seeing it was five after three.

"Well I did slip out early. I just couldn't wait to see you." Said Jacob as he walked over and wrapped his big strong hot arms around me and pulled me in for a long lingering kiss.

"Wow what was that for?" I asked after we came up for air three minutes later.

"Well I was hoping that would distract you long enough so you wouldn't get upset when I tell you that I have to patrol from four to midnight today." replied Jacob laying his head on top of mine.

"Well actually. That's a good thing because I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here when Edward comes over." I said

When I said that Jacob looked down at me with disbelief and complete and udder sadness in his eyes. And at that moment it hit me he thought that I was going back to Edward.

"Oh god no honey that came out wrong. Let me explain Angela called me from school today and told me that the teacher assigned myself, Angela, Mike and Edward to work on a group science project together. And since we only have a week to work on it they are coming over here to work on it at four." I said explaining this to him.

"Apparently death is not a excuse to fall behind in class." I joked to him trying to cheer him up. But it didn't do any good.

"Bella I don't feel right about this." Said Jacob looking into my eyes.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" I asked

"I do trust you, It's him I don't trust. Replied Jacob

"Nothing is going to happen. I really don't think Edward would try anything in front of Angela and Mike." I said

" I just don't want to loose you again Bells. It almost killed me last time and if it happened again it would kill me." Said Jacob as he took my head in his hands looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"You won't loose me. I promise." I said and pulled him into another kiss.

"Well we have a hour to kill. I have a idea on how to pass the time." Said Jacob wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when we broke away from our kiss.

I just gave a small laugh. And whispered in his ear. "It would take more than a hour. Also after I got done with you. You would be too tired to anything much less patrol."

After I said that I walked to the couch and sat down leaving Jacob standing there with his mouth hanging wide open in shock of what I just said.

But after a couple of minutes the shock wore off and he came and sat down next to me on the couch. And pulled me onto his lap.

"I just want to go on the record. That I still don't feel right about Cullen being around my girl. I don't want him to try to steal you away from me." Jacob said

"What yeh of little faith. I will just have to show you how much I love you to prove it." I said as I straddled his waist and kilted his head up to mine and ours lips met in a sweet as honey kiss. The kind that makes me melt and make my knees weak. He knew just exactly what to do to make me completely vulnerable. But that sweet kiss turned into a passionate one and soon our tongues was battling for dominance. And much to my surprise I felt Jacobs hand underneath my shirt running his hands along my bare back. Just as he was about to undo my black silk bra clip. There was a knock at the door.

We broke away from our kiss out of breath and leaned our foreheads against each other for a minute trying to catch our breath. Then I looked at my watch. It was five minutes past four! We must have been so caught up in our kiss that we lost complete track of time.

"Oh shit. You're late for patrol. Sam's going to kill me for distracting you." I said jumping off of Jacobs lap.

"You should distract me more often." Said Jacob giving me a wink and getting off the couch. I could only smile at that remark. That was just like my Jacob he could always make me smile.

Then there was another knock at the door. "Coming." I said as I ran and answered the door. And there stood Angela and Mike.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to swing by and pick up Mike." Said Angela as she and Mike stepped into the house.

" I have to go honey but do you want me to come by tonight?" Asked Jacob as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me against his rock hard body.

His question was actually code for do you want me to come by tonight so we can spend the night together.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied and at that he gave me a hard kiss. As if marking me as his and only his.

And at that he walked out the door but not before giving Mike a look that just yelled don't try anything or I will rip your head off.

And it wasn't a minute after Jacob drove off. That there was another knock at the door. And I knew just by the smell of who it was. So I opened the door and none other was Edward Cullen standing there. Looking perfect like he always does. Perfect hair, Perfect clothes, Perfect everything which was one thing that always annoyed me even when I was with him. He was flawless. He didn't have a flaw or at least it didn't appear that he had one. Flaws are what makes people unique and special. He just seemed like he was just so perfect all the time.

"I apologize for not being on time. I promise it won't happen again." Said Edward

"Don't worry about it. We are just working on a school project. It's not like were meeting the queen or anything." I replied as I stepped aside letting him inside.

Then we all sat down in the living room. I made the mistake of sitting in the middle of the couch cause the second I sat down. Mike seemed to instantly take the seat to my right sitting a little too close for comfort for my taste. And then Edward sat to my left. Uhhhh I was stuck in between two guys who couldn't take a hint.

"Well lets find out what we want to do for the science project first. Any ideas?" asked Angela.

" I just want it to be something not too complicated." replied Mike inching closer to me. And by following my instints I inched away but in doing so I actually inched closer to Edward. Who by the way gave one of those shy small smiles when I did inch closer to him trying to get away from Mike.

"Well if you don't want to do something complicated we could do our science project on destructive weather and do a tornado in a case. It's actually quite simple you just get some lumber, pixie glass, a fan and dry ice and you can make a tornado in a case." I replied

"Oh yeah I have seen that before. It's actually kinda cool looking." replied Mike.

Soon we decided that we would do the tornado in a case project. And started splitting up into groups of two. One group would go and get the supplies to construct the tornado and the other group would work on the written report on destructive weather for the written part of the science project.

"Okay myself and Bella will go get the supplies. And Angela and Cullen will work on the written part." announced Mike as he went up and stood beside me and draped his arm around my shoulders.

I just went and grabbed his hand and unwound it from across my shoulders. As Angela said "And how exactly do you plan to fit the lumber and pixie glass into my tiny car?"

"You got a point there." Said Mike with a defeated look on his face.

"Well if you would like. The back seats in my Volvo fold down so I am sure that everything could fit in there. That is if you would like for me to come with you to the hardware store." Said Edward adding to the conversation.

" I guess it is the only vehicle we can use." I said.

"Okay so you and Edward get the supplies and Mike and I will start working on the written report." Said Angie. As Edward led me outside to his silver Volvo waiting in the driveway. He opened the passenger side door for me like the gentlemen he is. And then went around to the driver side and soon we were pulling out of the driveway and headed to downtown forks.

It was actually quite during the drive that was until Edward spoke up. "Bella we can't ignore each other forever. Eventually we are going to have to talk about what happened between us."

"Us. There is no us. Not anymore." I said not bothering to look at him and continued to look out the window as the scenery passed by.

I just heard Edward sigh at this. "Bella I am deeply sorry that I left. I left thinking I was protecting you but in actuality I was making the biggest mistake of my eternal life. And if I have to I will spend the rest of my everlasting life begging for your forgiveness."

At this I whipped around and said "You just don't get it do you. You can't just shatter my heart and soul and the come back and ask for forgiveness and expect me to forgive you just like that. It doesn't work that way!"

"Bella I know what you endured all those months we were apart because I felt it too. That is why I came back. I could not bare being away from you another second. I love you." Said Edward as he reached over and took my hand in his.

He held my hand for a minute but only because I was in shock. Edward never was forth coming about his feeling and never made a move that was obviously not wanted but with this move it seemed like he was getting desperate.

I pulled my hand away from his when my shock wore off and I could feel the coldness of his hand fight against the burning heat of mine. Fire and Ice who would win?

"Isabella." Said Edward getting my attention since no one ever called me by my full name. Now that he had my undivided attention. I looked up into those golden eyes and seemed like I was getting lost in them.

" I am going to be fully honest here. I love you. I have never stopped loving you. And I am never going to stop trying until I win you back no matter what it takes." Said Edward looking into my eyes apparently using his vampire senses to drive while not looking.

"Edward haven't you forgotten some very important details here. First of all I have a boyfriend that I love very much. Yeah Jacob remember him the guy who fixed me after you broke me. The guy who won my heart and loves me with all his being. Actually I should thank you for leaving me because if you didn't I wouldn't have fallen head over heels in love with him. And I wouldn't of realized that he is the one for me the one that I am meant to spend eternity with. He is my other part of my soul that I was missing. And now I have found him. Thanks to you." I said realizing it must of hurt so much for him to hear this but it was the truth and sometimes the truth hurts."

"Not to mention. Hello I am a werewolf. You are a vampire. We are mortal enemies." I said pointing out the obvious facts here.

And at this moment we pulled into the hardware store parking lot and we put the car in park. It seemed like it took forever to get to the store when actuality it only took five minutes. But probley with the seriousness of the conversation it just seemed longer.

"I don't care that you are a werewolf. I can't help who I love. And I love you werewolf and all. Also who says we have to be enemies? Why can't we be lovers?" Said Edward who I noticed when he said that his eyes turned black. And as quick as lighting Edward pulled me to him and forced his lips onto mine.

**Authors Note: Ha Ha Ha another cliffy. Don't you just love it when I do that. LOL I am the queen of cliffies. Soooooo what do you think? Please review and tell me. Please Please review and if you do you might find a little present in the form of a preview of the next chapter in your mailbox soon.**


	16. Face to Face with my parents killer

**Authors Note: I'm back. First of all I would like to thank MentalAsylumNewbie, Ctulee06, Jacob Lupo, and Damon Salvatore's gal for reviewing. The reviews mean a lot and heck ya all are the only reason this story is still alive so thank you. I know I left ya all hanging but I had quit for awhile and work on another story so I didn't get bored and just let the story die. So I thought quitting for awhile is better then letting the story die altogether. So here is the next chapter. And like before please please please review.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Face to Face with my parents killer.**

I couldn't believe it would come to this. Edward was forcing himself on me. Here we were in his Volvo and he was pressed up against me as he had my back pressed against the passenger side door. I tried to push him away but he grabbed both of my hands by the wrist and held them up above my head so I couldn't fight back as he slanted his mouth over mine again and again. Even as a werewolf Edward was still too strong for me to fight against. No matter how much I struggled against him. I couldn't get free.

Edward has never done anything like this before. When we were together I barely got more then a peck of a kiss out of him before he had to pull away from the fear of him hurting me. Now that I wasn't with him he was all over me and I couldn't get him off.

Just then Edward forced my mouth open with his and pushed his tongue into my mouth and started to explore my mouth with his tongue. When he did this I suddenly got a idea of how to get him to stop. I bite down on his tongue and hard but not hard enough to bite it off but hard enough to get my point across.

When I bite down on his tongue. He suddenly jumped back in surprise. And started at me with wide eyes like he couldn't believe I just did that. As he held his hand up to his lips.

"Yeah this werewolf bites." I simply said.

"I guess I deserved that." replied Edward from his driver side of the Volvo.

"Hell yeah you deserved that! What the hell did you think you were doing!" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry Bella. I was getting desperate. I thought if I showed you that I could be intimate with you like Jacob can. That you might reconsider and come back to me." replied Edward as he took hold of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"You don't get it do you. I am not with Jacob because I can be intimate with him. I am with Jacob because I LOVE him." I replied as I pulled my hands out of his grasp and noticed Edward flinched when I told him I loved Jacob.

"You used to love me too." replied Edward with hurt shining brightly in his eyes.

"And I still do but not in the way you want me too. The day you left me in the woods was the day our relationship changed forever. That day was the day you blew the last chance you ever had to be with me. I am with Jacob now and you will have to accept it one way or another." I said as I got out of the car and proceeded to head to the hardware stores front door.

But right before I got to the door Edward was already there holding it open for me. But what surprised me was as I walked into the store Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm still not going to give up. I am going to keep fighting for you."

I just rolled my eyes at his comment as I walked into the air conditioned store that smelled like saw dust and grease. I don't know why but that smell calmed my heart and soul probley because it smelled so much like Jacobs garage minus the saw dust of course.

"Hi Mr. Harris" I said as I saw the elderly manager who was sat behind the register looking through a magazine.

"Oh Hi Bella it is nice to see you up and about already so soon after your car accident. I trust you are doing well?" Asked Mr. Harris as he put down his magazine when he saw it was me.

"Yes I am doing fine. Thanks for asking." I said giving him a smile.

"Are you back for some more supplies for your house?" Asked Mr. Harris.

"No. I am just here to pick some ply board, flexi glass and a fan for a school project" I said as I tried to ignore Edwards confused look on his face when Mr. Harris mentioned my house.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Asked Mr. Harris

"Are you kidding. Jacob and I have spent so much time in here. That I probley know this store better then you do." I replied jokingly

Jacob and I were in here the day before my car accident getting supplies so I could fix up my house. I bought everything from windows and doors to paint and cleaning supplies. I swear I bet I spent thousands of dollars already in here buying stuff for the house to fix it up. And having Jacob with me was a ton of help because I was a lost cause when it came to things like that. But unfortunately we couldn't bring the supplies to my house because we drove Jacobs vet to the store. So I paid for the supplies and asked Mr. Harris if we could leave the stuff here and pick it up later with my truck. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon because not only do I not have my truck but I also don't have a vichele of any kind.

Soon I was zig zaging up and down the store aisle getting everything we needed while Edward watched me work as I went over the check list in my mind so I didn't forget anything.

"_Let me see ply board. Check. Flexi glass. Check. Small fan. Check. Nails. Check. A sledge hammer to hit Edward over the head with if he doesn't stop staring at me." _I thought as I laughed at that last part.

Then as I gathered up the last supplies we needed for the project. We proceeded to the check out and Mr. Harris was standing at the register waiting for us.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mr. Harris as he eyed Edward who was standing right behind me. As I put the stuff up on the counter.

"Oh sorry this is Edward Cullen. He is one of my classmates." I replied as Mr. Harris started ringing stuff up.

"Cullen. Hey aren't you Doctor Cullens boy?" asked Mr. Harris

"Yes sir. He is my father." replied Edward.

"Good man that Doctor Cullen. He saved my life when I got shot last year when someone held up my store. He preformed the surgery that saved my life. If it wasn't for him. I wouldn't be here today." Said Mr. Harris as he finished ringing stuff up and told me my price.

I just got out my debit card and swiped it though the machine. I had plenty of money in my checking account thanks to my birth parents that left me with enough money to last me thousands of lifetimes. Since I could easily live off the interest.

"Oh Mr. Harris would it be okay if I left the supplies I bought with Jacob a couple of days ago for my house here for a couple more days? As you know my truck is totaled so I have no way to haul everything." I asked Mr. Harris as he gave me the receipt.

"My dear what are you talking about? Your friend Quil and Embry came by yesterday afternoon in a black pick up truck and picked up the supplies. He told me you knew all about it." replied giving me a confused look.

"Oh yeah right. I must of forgot." I lied. _I wonder why Quil and Embry picked up stuff for my house? Forget why how did they even know I had stuff here for my house. _I thought as I put our purchase into the back of Edwards Volvo.

As we drove back to my house it was quiet just as I wanted it after Edward pulled his little stunt in the car earlier. But I knew it wouldn't be silent for long because the look on Edwards face told me he was thinking about something hard.

And sure enough halfway back to my house he spoke up. "Bella if I may ask. What did Mr. Harris mean by supplies for your house? Is Charlie working on fixing up the house?" Edward asked.

I thought I might as well tell him since he would find out soon enough. So I told him the whole story about my parents and James, Victoria and Veronica, The pack and then finally what my parents left me when they were killed. By the time I got done telling him we reached my house and was parked outside in the driveway.

And for the first time Edward looked shocked_. "Finally Edward shows emotion. It's a miracle." _I thought as I waited for him to say something anything.

Finally after a couple of minutes Edwards shock wore off and was replaced with a look of worry and concern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Edward as he took my hands in his.

"I am telling you now." I answered as I pulled my hands out of his and placed them on my lap.

Then all of a sudden he got all serious and looked me straight in the eye. And said "Bella I can't let you let you move into your new house. I forbid it."

"Excuse me. You forbid it! The last time I checked this was America and you are no longer my boyfriend. So you have no say in this matter." I said as I opened the passenger door and started to get out of the car.

"Bella if you move to La Push. I can't protect you." Said Edward as he grabbed my hand to stop me from getting out of the car.

"That's okay because I didn't ask you to. I can protect myself. And I have my boyfriend and all my pack brothers to back me up" I replied as I pulled my hand out of his grasp and got out of the car and got our stuff out of the back of the Volvo as I proceeded to go inside the house to find Angie at her computer typing up what I assumed was our paper. And Mike sitting on the recliner reading our Science book.

But the second I walked in the door carrying the ply board he jumped up and went to help me but I assured him it was easier if I just carried it to the dining room table. And then Edward came inside carrying everything else that I wasn't able to.

The rest of the night went well but only because the second we got everything inside from the hardware store. I assigned Mike and Edward to work on the project while Angie and I worked on the paper but as I thought both Mike and Edward objected. But I just held up my hand to their objections and explained that the big strong men should do the physical labor while us women should work on the paper. Now I didn't believe any of the stuff I was saying. I just didn't want to work with either Edward or Mike so I just said that so I could have a excuse. Mike seemed to accept my excuse but I knew Edward didn't believe me but he never said anything.

Soon by Nine thirty the project was finished. Edward and Mike had finished constructing the case for the dry ice tornado. And Angie and I had researched and typed up a seven page report on destructive weather that mostly centered on tornadoes.

Unfortunately Mike and Angie left first because Angie had a ten o'clock curfew and had to drop off Mike first. So that left me all alone with Edward.

"Goodnight my love." Said Edward as he leaned down to kiss me goodnight when it was his time to leave but I just turned my head to his kiss. So he just kissed the my hair instead. And then he was gone.

I sighed a sigh of relief when he left. _"Finally. I thought this night would never end."_ I thought as I headed upstairs and took a shower as I got ready to go to bed and get some much needed rest.

Fifteen minutes later I was done taking my shower and I was dressed in my white spaghetti strap shirt and black boy shorts. Making sure I picked out the clothes that showed off my curves but not too much skin remembering that Jacob would be joining me tonight. And I didn't want us to be tempted by my lack of clothing.

So I climbed in bed and threw off the covers knowing I wouldn't need them being a werewolf now and all. And drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was resting so peacefully when I was awoke by a noise from downstairs and at first I thought it was Charlie finally coming home from a late shift but that was until I smelt who it really was.

The smell was unforgettable it was Victoria and she was in my house.

"_How did she get in my house? Jacob and Paul were supposed to be on patrol around my house. There was no way she could of gotten around them. Especially with their noses." _I thought as I silently crept out of my bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs.

My nauseating smell was coming from the living room so as quietly as I could I peaked around the corner and there stood Victoria in all her glory with her bright red hair shining in the moonlight.

But as soon as I saw her she must of smelt me because at that second she turned around and saw me.

"So Bella we met again." Said Victoria

So here we were. I was in my living room face to face with my parents killer and I wasn't about to let her escape.

**Authors Note: So there it is. I hope you like it. Now if you review I will update faster but if you don't I might just take another two month long break or longer. So please review.**


	17. Another Authors Note

Authors Note: Okay I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated. But it just seems like I don't have many people interested in it to continue. So thanks to XxCoraxX for drawing my attention to this story. So since I am not bright enough on how to put a poll on my profile I am asking you wonderful people to leave me a review in order to know if I should continue this story or not.

Oh and if you haven't already I suggest some of you to check out my other stories especially The New Pack. It seems to be one of my best stories. I think you all will like it!


End file.
